Dark Desire
by kitmistress
Summary: Harry's life is thrown out of balance when Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. ADOPTED FROM LADYTHIK, CHAPTER FIVE ADDED.
1. Prologue

**A note to those who have stumbled upon this story: this story was started by Ladythik and adopted by me, so if you think you've seen it before, you probably have. All credit for the first three chapters + prologue go to Ladythik. Enjoy the story!**

**-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-**

**Summary:** The life of Harry Potter has never been a simple one, and a mate was the last thing he needed to complicated it further. Sadly for him, when Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance and discovers that Harry is his mate, that is exactly what happens. And Draco would do anything to claim Harry as his own, even going as far as putting an old law into play that makes Harry the property of his dominant mate. With war on the horizon and the knowledge that the Malfoy's are still on Voldermorts side, what is the savior to do? Would he fight till the end against the bond or would his hidden desires win over him? The future is uncertain...

**Warnings:** Male/ male slash, explicit torture scenes. Mpreg in later chapters.

**Author**: joint effort between Ladythik and Sara Blake

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The council chamber was filled for the meeting.

Hooded figures, dressed in rich robes were gathered around a round table, whispering excitedly about the latest news. Their whispering suddenly came to a halt as the door abruptly swung open and the king and his heir elegantly entered the stone-floored room, their flawless faces composed in an emotionless mask. The eyes of the present veelas gleamed calculatingly in the light of the flaming torches that lit the entire room as they gazed at their leaders that took their seats at the table. Finally, the chance they had been waiting for, to have the upper hand in this war, had arrived. The only thing that was left now was to find out the best way to use it to their advantage.

Draconis Malfoy, heir to Lucius Malfoy, King of the Veela, stood beside his fathers chair as those gathered started to discuss the best way they should go about this. His beautiful, silver eyes gazed confidently at those present in the dark chamber, a small smirk tugging at his lips, knowing that any and all of them would want to be in his shoes. It was no more than a week that had passed since he had turned sixteen and, as such, came into his inheritance as a full blooded Veela, something he had been prepared for since birth. Like all other Veela he had a mate whom he had been dreaming of his entire life, someone in the presence of whom he could be himself, someone who he could cherish and love unconditionally. Of course there had to be complications.

The reason for which the Veela council was in such a good mood was because the fact that his mate was none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the light sides symbol in the war. That was the only reason the Veela race hadn't officially aligned themselves with the Dark Lord despite the fact that they wanted to do that from some time, hating the restrictions placed on them by the current government. They had wanted to ensure the Dark side could win before they made any public announcement of allegiance.

The Dark Lord was fighting for freedom and equality for all sentient dark races, which they were part of. They had not fully aligned themselves with him publicly so far due to Harry Potter. With the Boy who lived on the light side there was a good chance they would have won the war. But, with the news that his submissive mate was none other that the Light side's weapon, they finally knew it would be possible for them to do as they liked. The submissive mate would not be allowed to endanger himself, his dominant veela would not allow it, which meant that the light side would loose the war. The council had gathered today to discuss how it was the best way to go about Draco claiming his mate and then how was the best way for the Veela race to break the news that their race was siding with the dark lord.

"I worry that Harry will fight against my presence in his life. Our relationship before now wasn't exactly pleasant." Draco commented to those gathered, a small frown adorning his flawless features remembering some of the, ahem, not so cordial confrontations he had with his mate along the years. It will be no easy job to make Harry accept him.

"Surely the boy will not defy you, you are his dominant. Once the bond is set he will be of no issue, and you will be able to protect him." one of the council's women spoke, waving her wrist in an attempt to down play his concerns.

"Draconis eez correct" Lady Delacour said softly, catching everyone's attention. "'Arry Potter was not raised with zee knowledge ov our world. We all know there 'ave been ezzuzes in zee past with zee muggle raised mates attempting to refuse zee bond," she clarified and some of the present veela's shifted nervously in their seats.

"But Potter is from and old and powerful pureblood family, surely you are not suggesting he does not know about the world he is a part of. Dumbledore would not have been so foolish as to deny him tutors and training." Lord Defayne said, sitting forward, anger lacing his tone.

Lady Delacour glanced to the king and his heir before speaking again. "When my granddaughter was at 'ogwarts zis pazt year, zhe informed moi ov zeveral tings zhe noticed which made non zence."

Draco stood strait and moved to the middle of the room, making sure to have every ones attention before his smooth voice filled the chamber.

"I believe Lady Delacour is correct. Harry Potter wears rags when he has several vaults at his disposal and there have been rumors of his home life leaving much to be desired. He either ignores or has no knowledge of social niceties of someone from his standing in society. I had never cared until my inheritance when I scented him out as my mate, but now that I think of him I can see clearly his lack of knowledge in the wizarding world. I doubt he will understand that I no longer have any desire to bring him harm and that I only want to love and protect him, he will likely think this is a joke and the old fool of a headmaster will most likely attempt to keep him from me as well. No, this will have to be handled delicately, we will need some way to prevent him from refusing me," the veela prince said, his ice-like features forming a contemplating figure as he continued to mull on the subject in his mind. It was something he thought of often enough, after all, since he had come to realize just who his mate was.

"Well, there is the treaty." someone mentioned and Lucius looked up questioningly, motioning for the man to continue.

"The treaty with the government was set eight hundred years ago when a muggleborn witch who was a veela mate was promised to another by her muggle parents. She attempted to deny the bond and the ministry backed her not wanting to cause issue with her muggle parents who were close with the muggle king. The veela in question became ill with the mating fever and in desperation the veela race went to war, demanding she be handed over to her rightful mate. They eventually handed her over after we destroyed several of them and all of her muggle family and the family of the one she was promised too and in return, to insure it never happened again, we got together with the ministry and came up with the veela law, the treaty."

"Yes, but what part of the treaty applies here?" Lucius questioned, raising a perfectly arched brow.

"There is a clause that any veela mate who attempts to deny their mate is to be stripped of their freedom and become the property of their veela until such a time as they accept the bond. This includes everything from their money to their political holding such as seats on any governing bodies all the way to their bodies. The veela may even place binding bands on their mate to prevent them for attempting to harm themselves or others with their magic."

Draco looked thoughtful of this. "But how does that work, I already feel the need to give him anything he could possibly desire so long as it is safe. I do not know if I am entirely capable of doing something that I know will make him unhappy."

"Do you want more for him to be happy or safe Draco?" his father questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Safe, of course, father. I will gladly allow him anything he wants but I will not sacrifice his safety for anything." he answered immediately, knowing deep inside that he spoke nothing but the truth.

"And is your mate safe in his life right now, or would he be safer with you, where you can look out for him and protect him," asked Lucius in his cultured voice, making Draco perk up.

Ahh, he thought, it made sense now.

As it was, he _could_ bring himself to do it if only because he knew it was for his mate's sake even if his little mate would be unhappy with him for a while. A wicked smirk come over his devilishly handsome features as the council continued their planing.

No matter what, Harry Potter _would_ be _his_.

_**'Drarry ' equals 'Love' **_

Two days after the veela council meeting took place and, finally, they could start putting their plan into play. As it was, the two Malfoys were currently meeting with Fudge, the incompetent Minister of Magic who was but an useful tool they could use to achieve their ends.

"Lord Malfoy, young Draco, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with today?", the greasy voice of the Minister greeted and Draco had to actually restrain himself from flinching back form the disgusting man and thanked Slytherin that he had begun wearing super thin leather gloves, like his father, when he had to shake the mans sweaty hand. Pathetic.

He took a seat after discretely shooting a cleaning charm at the chair. No telling who had sat there after all. He sat back and watched as his father expertly worked the minister, getting the man to bend to their wishes with barely a thought.

"Cornelius, thank you so much for meeting with us so quickly. I am afraid we might need your help my friend." Lucius spoke in his aristocratic voice to the foolish minister who was eating his word.

"You know that I'll do whatever can I do to help. What seems to be the problem." the Mister said and Draco could see how the wheels in man brain, or what served said purpose, starting to turn to see what he could get out of his help. Greedy fool.

The picture of a puppy with a wagging tail, eager to please its master, suddenly appeared in Draco's mind as he looked at the disgusting fat man.

"Well you see Cornelius, Draconis has found his mate," Lucius announced, carefully observing for the Minister's reaction.

"Well, that is wonderful news Lucius but why do you need my help? No one would deny a Veela mate, much less the chance to bond with the Malfoy family." the fat man said, utterly bewildered. Of course, in his mind, the possibility of someone refusing access to the Malfoy's fortune was inconceivable.

Draco barely contained his sneer as he spoke up, allowing his mask to show distress as he played on the man's sympathies.

"Minister it is not the part of me finding a mate that is bad but the fact that, as it is, I fear my mate will reject me. You see, I have reason to believe my submissive has been turned against me. We have not been friends and I fear our school boy rivalry and his lack of understanding of our world and customs will not make this easy. It has come to our attention that Dumbledore has taken an unhealthy interest in my mate and has made him believe all sorts of lies and tricks. I firmly believe the Headmaster has somehow brainwashed my mate and that is the reason behind his actions over the last year," he said in his best distressed tone, the perfect picture of suffering.

He could see the shock and calculation in the slimy man's eyes, as he was piecing the picture together.

"Who is your mate Draconis?"

"Harry Potter, sir. I know he has caused no end of trouble with his stories over the last year, but I and my father both believe he was coerced into believing what he is saying by Dumbledore. I know if I can just get him to bond with me then I can fix it, after all my submissive is much to precious to be in the public, it is much too dangerous. When the bond is set I will take him with me and teach him everything he needs to know and make him see the truth."

The gleam in the man's eyes made Draco want to rip them from his head. How dare the man plot against his mate even going as far as to send that foul pink toad to torment his mate. Murderous thoughts swirled inside his brain, all towards this foolish man who was stupid enough to cause harm to his mate. Still, he made sure to keep his earnest and hopeful expression, hiding his true thoughts behind a mask. He still needed the man's help, so he couldn't kill him. Yet.

"Well what is it you need from me?" Cornelius asked, knowing that this could play in his advantage.

Draco signaled his father, allowing the man to take control again and Lucius did so easily.

"You see minister, we have recently come upon the information that young Harry was never taught the things that the rest of our world learns from birth. He was raised by muggles and he never learned that a veela mate is something to desire. In the past, muggle born and muggle raised mates have tried to fight the bond at first because they didn't understand it, didn't understand what a blessing it was. As such, the law has always allowed the veela to do what was necessary to make them understand. Alas, we fear that Dumbledore will attempt to prevent Draco from claiming his mate if Harry attempts to deny the bond and we need your help to ensure that he has no way to prevent it".

Lucius and Draco both sat back and let the fat man think things over. Draco knew he would side with them and he had to hide his glee at that thought. His mate would be his by dinner the next day.

"Well of course Lord Malfoy, just what do you need my help to do. I will help you however I can. It wouldn't do to stop young love from happening now, would it?" Cornelius said, with a calculative gleam in his tiny eyes.

Draco smirked wickedly at the man response.

"We would like for you to accompany us to the school tomorrow for lunch. As you know, the spring break ends today and the students are already on their way back to the school. If it would be possible for you and two trusted aurors to accompany me to the school tomorrow so that we can break the news to Mr Potter and allow Draco to claim his mate, it will be wonderful. It is just a precaution of course. Harry may surprise us and accept the bond freely, but better safe than sorry." the elder Malfoy smirked.

They all knew that Harry would refuse and attempt his hardest to fight against the bond.

The next hour and so was spent trading pleasantries before it was time for the Malfoy's to take their leave. Once again Draco thanked the darkness for his gloves when he had to shake the mans sweaty hand for goodbye. Ugh, disgusting. He would have to throw the gloves away. Who knew what germs the man carried.

They left the ministry and headed back to Malfoy manor to prepare for the next day. Dumbledore had been informed that Draco would be late arriving back and as he wouldn't be missing any classes it didn't matter. They hurried through, getting cleaned before apparating away to the manor of the Dark Lord.

The death eaters were all gathered in the meeting hall where Voldemort was bent over a table with some of his most trusted lieutenants planning his next move. They approached easily and bowed their heads in respect towards the Dark Lord. They would not get one their knees, they were Veela royalty, but he deserved their respect none the less. The man, who practically oozed dark power, stopped what he was doing to get their report.

"My Lord, the Minister has agreed to help us and Harry Potter will be under Draco's power by tomorrow evening at the latest." the elder Malfoy said smugly and the Dark Lord mused over information a little.

"Tell me Draco, what do you plan to do with your mate?" the Dark Lord questioned, his ruby eyes focused on Draco who, somehow, managed to maintain his composure under the scrutinizing stare.

"Show him the truth, My Lord. He has been told from the beginning that we want nothing but torture and murder. He does not understand that we are fighting for our rights to be equal, to be free. He doesn't understand what the dark stands for. Once I have him safely in my possession I will make him understand. Do not worry my Lord, my mate shall have no part in this war. His foolish actions will not be tolerated any longer, he will be kept out of this war, not be thrust in the front lines as the light side weapon", Draco confidently stated. There was no way his mate will be thrown in the hands of danger.

"And if I want to use your mate to further my goals?" the Dark Lord inquired, and Draco could see that he was tested for his loyalties.

"So long as he is kept safe My Lord, you may use the entire veela nation to further your goals." Draco answered honestly. He knew that only if his Lord won would his people have the equal rights and freedom that they wished for.

"Very well Draco. I expect your mate to be kept out of the way for the attack I am planning for the end of the year. I had planned to attempt to lure him to the Department of Mysteries, but that is no longer an issue so the Death Eaters will be attacking the homes of the Minister and several light sided department heads. Harry Potter getting in the way would be nothing short of disastrous," the Dark Lord said, and Draco could hear a hint of respect in his voice, respect that his Lord held towards his mate who managed to thwart his plans so many times.

He was having a hard time holding in a smug smile on behalf of his mate.

"I will keep him tucked away safely my lord. I will likely be putting a binding collar on him to prevent him from attempting to bring harm to himself or me so it will be easy enough to keep him out of the way. I do, though, ask for Deloris Umbridge to be killed within the next week. The witch has been using a blood quill on some students, among whom my mate, and that is unacceptable" he sneered in disgust, desiring the women in front of him so that he could rip her to pieces.

Voldemort looked thoughtful at this before nodding sharply in agreement.

He may be the Dark Lord but torturing children was something that even in his eyes was unforgivable. He couldn't stand people who hurt children, he forbidden his followers from it unless necessary and the only reason he had attempted to harm Harry Potter was because of the prophecy. With the new knowledge that the prophecy was false, a trick of Dumbledore's, he no longer had to worry about the boy. If Draco wanted him for a mate and would keep him out of the way then he had no issue with it anymore.

The meeting continued with everyone giving reports on the wards around the places they would be attacking and with their reports on everything else he had going on. Draco watched it all calmly as he planned everything he would do with his delicious little mate. He knew Harry would fight him at first.

He was looking forward to it.

Veela were seen as dark creatures for a reason. They enjoyed dominating and their mates were the ones they enjoyed dominating most. Sure, they loved their mates unconditionally but that didn't mean the mates were allowed to walk all over them. No, he had several toys already bought for his submissive, he knew Harry would enjoy them. He had bought several canes and paddles just for his little mate as well as several bindings and other fun things. Harry would learn that Draco was in charge and he would come to enjoy the attentions. Draco would see to it.

His little mate was so small and precious, he barely made it to the middle of Draco's chest but the fire burning in those emerald eyes was more bright than everything Draco has ever seen. He had been forced to be so strong for so long but now Draco would be the strong one, and Harry would be allowed to finally let go. He knew his mate would fight against it, that he would be stubborn but he would be happy after a while, he would come to see that Draco only wanted the best for him.

Draco and his father headed home after the meeting all the while thinking of what was to come the next day.

Lustful excitement at what the future will bring filled Draco's eyes as he thought of claiming his mate.

Harry would finally learn that he belong to him, and only him. Whether he liked it or not.

A smirk pulled at his lips.

_Soon, my beloved, soon..._

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-<strong>_

_**Hey guys, feel free to review. This story is going to be a joint effort between myself and Sara Blake. I hope you all enjoy it but be warned there will be several dark and explicit scenes. In my veiw of the world Veela are Dark Creatures who enjoy dominance and this story will have several scenes of BDSM. I will not go to horrible but just the same be prepared. The torture scenes will likely be worse than the sex scenes just because I am twisted like that. **_

_**Like I said I love reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-**_

**Summary: **The life of Harry Potter has never been a simple one, and a mate was the last thing he needed to complicate it further. Sadly for him, when Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance and discovers that Harry is his mate, that is exactly what happens. Draco would do anything to claim Harry as his own, even going so far as putting an old law into play that makes Harry the property of his dominant mate. With war on the horizon and the knowledge that the Malfoy's are still on Voldermorts side, what is the savior to do? Would he fight till the end against the bond or would his hidden desires win him over?

**Warnings:** Male/male slash, explicit torture scenes. Mpreg in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Harry felt restless.

It might be just him being overly paranoid, in fact he _hoped_ it was that as he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was gonna happen. Something that didn't bode well for him.

He groaned in distaste knowing that his 'feelings' rarely, if ever, proved to be wrong. And he had this one for a while now.

Shortly after arriving back at the castle after Christmas, it had been the first time he had gotten the uneasy feeling that he always got before something big happened, usually something bad, and it had been affecting his sleep for the past two and a half months. Over the spring break he had been relieved to get out of the castle, expecting to be able to relax and get some decent rest away from Hogwarts. Surprisingly though, the edgy feeling had only grown stronger over break until he was lucky to get two hours of sleep a night.

He was jumping at every sound and both Sirius and Remus had noticed it. His godfather had pulled him aside and asked him about it, and then provided him with a sleeping potion. He had actually gotten five hours before some nightmare he couldn't remember had woken him screaming in the middle of the night.

Last night though had been the worst when, after arriving back at the castle, he was blindsided by a headache from Voldemort. Something had happened to make the Dark Lord deliriously happy, which normally meant something terrible for him.

Wasn't that just lovely?

He sent a note to the Headmaster and had also used the charmed mirrors to contact Sirius and let him know. Sirius had made him promise to contact him if anything happened and his godfather had gone a bit further and warned him about the possibility of Voldermort being able to see through his eyes and be able to send false visions as well. At least the stupid dreams about the long hallway and the door had stopped, but he was still very worried. For one thing he had to deal with Umbridge and the DA. Stupid toad!

He was just so bloody tired and he wasn't even sure what exactly he felt was wrong,. All he knew was that something was coming and he couldn't decide if it was good or bad for him. It didn't feel dangerous, just life changing.

Still, he couldn't let a feeling control his life. He'll deal with it when, and if, it happened whatever was supposed to happen.

Pushing away the uneasiness he felt he tried to focus on Ron and Hermione who were, like usually, bickering about something or another.

This time it was about a tortoise shell.

"I am telling you Hermione, a tortoise shell is not a good base. Just because it has stabilizing qualities does not mean it would be a good base. Amulets need a base with inherent magical charging capabilities. Tortoise shell is only capable of being recharged a few times and the charge runs out too quickly. You need something from a magical animal or some kind of precious stone or metal."

"And I am telling you Ron, that for the patroni amulet I want to construct the only thing that could possibly work better is either unicorn horn or dragons gold. Neither is cost appropriate as I would need a good amount of either unless I mixed it with precious gems."

Harry was tired but he broke in between them before the argument could escalate higher. He had already come up with his own design for the amulet they were to make for the charm project and so gave them some advice.

"You just need something easily rechargeable and then you can use etched on runes. Unicorn horn would be nice if you were to actually win and be able to sell your design to the ministry, but for the class presentation tortoise shell will work. You just need to do the proper arithmancy equation to show the most probable outcome of switching the two bases."

"But Flitwick wants it to be a holder of the patroni charm. He said nothing about runes." Ron protested, his ears becoming red as he felt that Harry was taking Hermione's side.

"He gave out the rule packets and they mention anything is allowed so long as the amulet is magically stable," Hermione stated imperiously before turning, with a huff, and proceeding to ignore Ron in favor of speaking with Lavender.

Ron looked like he might explode.

Harry contained his chuckle at his two friends normal banter and enjoyed his meal when, all of a sudden, as he was half way through lunch, his instinct spiked dangerously. What ever had been bothering him was about to reveal itself. Be it good or bad. He just knew it.

His friends took immediately notice of the sudden change of posture, from exhausted and uninterested to tense and ready in seconds, their unofficial leader. The people around him began quieting as, drawing his wand, he turned on the bench to face the doors to the great hall.

Feeling unexplainable tense, Harry noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that those who were in the DA and were near, had all followed his example and drew out their wands slightly changing their posture so that they were all in a position which would allow them to easily jump and start to duel if necessary.

A small smile pulled at his lips, as pride swelled inside his chest while looking at them. They have all learned so much and he could proudly say he had lent a hand in their training.

The tension drew high when, as though it was scripted, the huge doors of the Great Hall were thrown open letting in the strangest group of people he had ever seen gathered together.

He had half way expected it to be Voldemort, with how strong his instincts have been screaming, but it was not. Instead the group consisted of Fudge, Malfoy senior and junior, a handful of pretty white blond people that look like they could be related to the Malfoy's or Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Amelia Bones. All of them were wearing serious expression with the exception of Lucius, who was looking smug, and Draco who was openly smirking in a show of disturbing happiness.

Harry shivered. Oh hell!

Tough he wasn't sure just what about the group was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up he knew it was bad, like in _really_ bad.

Warily, he glanced over at Hermione and Neville, who were both on either side of him, not taking the risk of looking behind himself to catch sight of Ron, to make sure they were still by his side. Hermione looked puzzled, a feeling with which Harry could certainly empathize as even himself didn't knew what in the bloody hell was happening, and the hint of worry that marred her features didn't do anything to make him calm down.

Neville, on the other hand, was wearing a look of confusion that it was slowly morphing into dawning horror making Harry wonder briefly just what was causing that reaction before his attention was drawn back to the group that was headed to the professors table.

Fudge leaned in and whispered something to Dumbledore who suddenly paled, looking shocked and then horrified by what ever has just been said. Likewise, McGonagall, who was seated on Dumbledore's right side, looked just as equally horrified by what had been said but there were also anger mixed in with her horror.

Harry glanced over at Hermione one more time before sliding his wand back in his holster, deciding that there were no dangers of an attack at the moment. Still, judging by his instincts, that have never failed him and were going haywire at the moment, he should have been in the middle of a life and death situation, not at the table relaxing. How...strange.

He decided it would be best if he just ignored what ever this was. Moving swiftly, he drew out his invisibility cloak from the bag, slipping it over his shoulders. It was a matter of moments before he disappeared, in a well practiced move, that only those right next to him would have noticed.

Hermione nodded at him an approval and, as one, the group surrounding him stood up, allowing him to slip away with them.

As they were exiting the doors he felt a pair of smoldering eyes burning holes into his back. He turned around under his cloak, once he was the only one left, only to see the burning silver orbs of Draco Malfoy locked on him like a target. That spike of unease shot through the roof when the blond arched an eyebrow at him making Harry turn and flee from the hall like the very hounds of hell were on his heels.

He had no idea where the absolute terror was coming from but he knew that allowing Draco Malfoy to get within five feet of him right now was not a good thing.

He hurried off to the astronomy tower, knowing no one would be up there just then and that, if they were to search for him, it would take a while to find him there. He removed his cloak and, after folding it up, he climbed the stairs around the tower up onto the battlements so he could look out over the lake.

He would give just about anything right now for his Firebolt.

It simply wasn't fair!

H could understand being banned from quidditch even if he didn't like it, well maybe, a very slight possibility for that to happen though, but still that hag had no reason to take his broom away from him all together. He seethed inside, torturing the toad in his mind in such a way that even Voldemort would have been terrified at the sight. He snorted.

What would everybody say if the boy-who-lived turned dark thanks to a pink bitch who banned him from flying? He felt like laughing imagining the headlines of the newspapers printing such news. Skeeter would have a field day.

Still, he _needed_ to fly. It it was his one freedom, the sky being the only place in which he could be himself without any inhibitions and without holding back just as to make someone else feel better.

He didn't have to wear a mask and be strong when he was in the air, he just had to be himself. There, it was no Harry Potter, chosen one, boy-who-lived and would-be vanquisher of Dark lords. There was just... Harry.

If he wasn't so certain that the bitch would curse it out of spite if he demanded it back from the board, he would have filed a complaint and demanded it back by now. As it was, he was tempted to simply go get it himself.

After all, she had no legal right to take his personal property and, if he called her on it, with the slight possibility that the ministry wasn't so corrupt as he imagined it to be, he could actually have her charged and have her hit with a fine.

It was nice idea, too bad that it was only wishful thinking on his part. Still, the toad's time was drawing near. She would get hers soon enough. He just had to wait.

He had been relaxing out in the open afternoon air for a little over an hour, forgetting about time as he enjoyed the warm breeze that ruffled his hair making it even more messy, when Colin Creevy showed up to fetch him telling him Dumbledore was demanding his presence.

Harry smiled at the younger boy and chatted happily with him on the way to the gargoyle. Once there he gave the password 'Pepper Imps' and allowed the revolving stairs to carry him up to the top.

The door was open when he arrived at the top and McGonagall was standing there with her arms crossed and her lips were pressed so tightly together that her mouth simply looked like a slash. Her cheekbones were stained with bright spots of red and her eyes were glittering in fury. He had no idea of what was to come and the momentary flash of pity in her eyes as she stepped aside to allow him in did nothing to help his nerves.

The entire group that had entered the great hall during lunch was waiting in the office and Dumbledore was missing his customary twinkle. The most unnerving gaze was that of Draco Malfoy. Over the last few months Draco had gone from tall and thin to built up with intimidating muscle and his hair had been grown out, no longer slicked back in his younger year style but let to fall freely on his shoulders. His silver eyes had gone from childish to cold and hard and Harry had to admit the blond who had previously been nothing more than a pain in his arse had become intimidating,

He could admit to himself that he would think twice before willingly crossing the blond for no reason, though he will never say so out loud. It was even worse that, at six foot two, the blond was almost a foot taller than his measly five foot four.

Once he had entered the cluttered office he heard the door close ominously behind him and had to stop himself from reaching for his wand. Using breathing techniques he forced himself to remain calm and take a seat in the middle of the room in the only empty chair.

Dumbledore spoke up first.

"Hello Harry, my boy. Are you having a good day, have you been able to sleep better?" the old man questioned kindly, though Harry felt there was a catch to his apparently inquiring question of his well being.

He wasn't really in the mood to stall but, with the others there, he wouldn't give them any ammunition to hang him with so he would be perfectly polite.

"Today has been a bit worse than yesterday. I am afraid other than the night I took a sleeping draught over break, that I am only averaging two hours or less a night. I am still very tired headmaster so if we could possibly get to the reason you have called me for," he said, not so subtly nudging the conversation where he wanted it to go, wanting this finished as soon as possible.

"Of course my boy. Well I guess the best place to start is the beginning. What do you know about Veela Harry?"

It was an odd question, but the presence of all of the silver white blonds made a bit more sense. He thought over his limited knowledge before speaking.

"They are dark creatures, right headmaster?"

"They are actually classified as beings not creatures but close enough. What else Harry."

"Um, they have an aura which causes something like a love potion and a confundous mixed with an imperious. Their aura affects a wizard or witches mind which is why they are considered dark. They have general identifiers such as the trademark silver white hair and beauty. When angry they have a secondary form similar to that of a harpy and they are fire elementals by nature. That is about all I know headmaster."

"Well you got a lot of it but you missed one main part Harry. You see Veela have mates and when they come into their inheritance they scent their mates out. It is said to be the highest honor to be the mate of a veela."

He glanced around warily but the only women in the office were old enough to be his mother. With a horribly sinking feeling he chocked out his next sentence.

"I am afraid I have no idea why this has anything to do with me Headmaster. I don't see any just of age pretty blond girls here so obviously I am not a veela mate."

His attempt at levity fell horribly flat when a growl ripped itself from Draco Malfoy's chest. The blond quickly gained control of himself while Snape snarled out a response.

"Do not be deliberately obtuse Potter. You know perfectly well my godson is a full blooded veela and even your meager intelligence can deduce why you were brought up here."

He could feel the eyes on him and could practically feel the waves of pity coming from the headmaster and the aurors. Oh well, it didn't honestly matter to him, it wasn't like they could force him to be with Draco, mate or not.

"Well see professor, one would think so, but there is a flaw in that logic. You see the only recently of age veela in the room is Malfoy and as we are enemies and I am not gay this does tend to bring confusion into the matter," he said as calmly as possible.

Draco, apparently, couldn't take it anymore as he advanced swiftly, pinning his wrists on the armrests where he had them resting and getting right up in his face.

"You are _mine_ Harry! My mate, my beloved. No one else's", the silvered eyed veela said, with a low growl.

Harry jerked back, attempting to back away even though he didn't succeed due to the chair he was sitting in. Oddly, in the back of his mind, he registered that for the first time on almost three months the throbbing unease he had felt was gone. He ignored that though, too busy attempting to force the large blond off of him. He wondered why no one was helping him but pushed that thought aside as well.

"I am no ones Malfoy, get you filthy hands off me. I am not gay and even if I were I would never date a dark wizard like you." he snarled himself, wishing he dared transform into his animagus form but not daring to risk it in front of everyone.

Lucius Malfoy spoke for the first time that day while Draco held him still, preventing him from escaping. "Is that your final answer My Potter, one last chance to take it back."

"I don't need a second chance death eater! Get your son _off _of me so I can go study." he growled out, his fury mounting and, with it, his magic.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the Malfoy elder nod in the ministers direction and the aurors began walking forward. He ignored them in favor of unleashing a bit of his fury wandlessly and allowing his magic to burn Malfoy's hands, attempting to force him to let go. The blond snarled but didn't let go and Harry began twisting and kicking his legs trying to get free.

He was shocked when Kingsley and Amelia Bones both grabbed one of his shoulders and placed a hand on his thighs, holding his legs still. He could see McGonnigal trying to get to him but she was being held back by two of the veela and Dumbledore was slumped at his desk. He knew that what ever was coming was going to suck horribly and renewed his struggles allowing his magic to whip through the room pushing against everyone there and lashing out with actual attacks at those holding him.

He saw Draco let go and reach for something, a determined expression on his face and when his hands were visible again he held a small thin chain. Harry had no idea what it was and had absolutely no desire to find out either.

Unfortunately, despite his magic going full scale, he was unable to hold off the blond and with long fingers the thin chain was fastened around his neck. Suddenly the harsh wind and bolts of energy died and he felt horribly empty.

He had never, _ever_, felt anything so horrible, so terribly, unnaturally wrong and suddenly he couldn't catch his breath.

He was chocking, and an empty sort of pain surged through his body ripping a scream from his throat as something precious was stolen from him. The hands let go but his vision was gone, blinded in his terror and despair as he reached up to rip at the chain around his neck, still unable to breath.

No, this wasn't fair, they couldn't have, it was impossible. If his horrid muggle relatives had failed to beat the magic out of him after so many years of trying how could one simple chain take it. Hands were grasping at him as he threw himself at the floor clawing at his neck, breaking the skin while trying to breath and rip the chain off at the same time.

He registered a buzzing of voices, people shouting his name and someones warm soft hands touching his face, trying to gain his attention but his vision was going black and his movements were weaker. He couldn't breath and was loosing consciousness fast. The last thing he registered as he slipped into the darkness was strong arms holding him tightly before there was nothing.

**Draco's POV**

As planned the night before we met up with the minister and his two aurors at Hogsmade at noon. Father had called some of the council to witness just in case. Together we all headed up the hill to the castle. He was so excited that his father actually hit him with a stinging hex to make him behave.

The group leisurely strolled across the sloping grounds while his father and the council explained just why the aurors were there.

"So you mean to tell me that you plan on forcing the Boy-who-lived into virtual slavery without explaining to him what should happen if he refuses." Madam Bones shrieked, glaring coldly at the veelas.

He returned the cold gaze tenfold on her, stopping and forcing the others to stop with him.

"Madam, perhaps you have no knowledge of just who you are addressing because we make a habit of hiding things from the general population for our safety, but my father is the King of the veela race. You will not shriek at us, we will not tolerate the lack of general respect."

He watched as the witch drew in a sharp breath at the news and saw the knowledge flash in her eyes. Now she knew why Lucius was never charged after the last war, it would have only led to a war with the veela race as a whole if the wizards had sentenced him to Azkaban. He nodded at her before speaking again.

"The law is not uncommon knowledge, anyone our age should already know of it if they bothered to study the books of the veela race, not to mention that Harry is the last heir to an ancient and noble family so he should have been learning this stuff since he was able to read. If he does not know then the blame falls on his guardian and himself."

No one there could deny his logic, it was the truth. Madam Bones nodded in defeat, although her eyes still burned in helpless anger. She could do nothing to put a stop to this.

Draco turned and began making his way towards the castle with faster steps, he was so close to his mate, just a little further and Harry would be his.

_Soon my beloved, soon..._

When the doors to the great hall were opened he glanced towards the Gryffindor table out of the corner of his eye. He felt his fathers hand on his wrist, sneakily warning him from going to his mate. His attention was caught, however, by the majority of the fifth year and up Gryffindors having their wands drawn, even as they had them concealed. His mate, his Harry, was doing nothing to hide his wand.

He was distressed when he saw the dark circles and defeated posture in his mate. He had heard rumors that Harry hadn't been sleeping well since yule and had noticed his distractions in class, but this was worse. Harry actually looked physically ill. This would not do, what ever was bothering his mate would be dealt with soon enough.

Draco followed his father and the rest of the group to the front of the hall, keeping all of his senses on his mate while he did so. He could barely hold his smirk when Dumbledore and McGonagall both paled when the minister told them the news. He ignored them to watch his mate and was surprised when he saw the invisibility cloak, it explained so many things. He would have to take it from him until he accepted the bond, or perhaps he would allow him to keep it and he would just prevent it from being able to leave a certain room. Yes that was what he would do, he would allow him to keep it but would spell it unable to leave his closet.

He couldn't see through it but he could sense exactly where his mate was. He watched as the group of Gryffindors rose and surrounded the cloaked form of his mate and then moved as one. They broke off every two or three feet, stopping to visit someone or head across the hall until only the golden trio was left.

Right before the doors his senses told him his mate stopped while the other two continued on, either not knowing or not caring. He watched the place where he knew his mate to be and noticed the odd shimmer in the air as his mates form twisted, likely turning back to look at them before his senses flared as his mate took off at a fast run.

He followed him with his veela senses, the little buzz in the back of his head informing him of his mates emotions. Soon enough he felt him stop up near the astronomy tower. He kept the bond open to make sure he would know if Harry was in any danger while he followed his father and the others up to the headmasters office. Once they made it up the stairs everyone conjured seats as there were not enough, and he sat at the right side of his father who sat directly in front of the headmasters desk.

"Now, Lord Malfoy, why don't you explain what this is about." the old man prompted his father, almost all twinkle gone from his eyes leaving a cold expression to take its place in the wizard's orbs.

Suddenly, Draco could see why this wizard, whom he always thought of as an old coot, was able to defeat Grindelwald, could make his Lord, Voldemort, wary and was also considered as one of the greatest wizards ever alive. No matter though. Not even he could stop him from claiming what was rightfully his.

"As you well know headmaster, the Malfoy family has long had veela blood, which always comes out dominant in any blood line. Draco turned sixteen right before the spring break and, in doing so, he came into his veela inheritance. What you were not informed of was that he scented out his mate before he left the school for the break. His mate is none other than Harry Potter," his father drawled, obviously enjoying tormenting Dumbledore.

"Ahh, I see. Are you certain that young Harry is his mate and that something hasn't interfered with the bond?" the old fool tried, clawing at straws. He should know better than to doubt a veela searching for his mate.

"I am absolutely certain Headmaster. I can tell you exactly where Harry is at the moment and exactly how he is feeling. Send someone to check if you think I am lying." Draco snarled, feeling the pent up tension of being so close of his loved one but still unable to hold him, to love him.

"No need for that, young Malfoy. I was just asking to be certain. Now if I may ask, why did you feel it necessary to bring so many from the veela council and aurors as well?"

Lucius motioned to one of the council to take over. Many knew who they were, their faces were the public faces of the veela race. But hardly anyone knew that the Malfoy's were the royal line and they planned to keep it that way. Madam Delacour took over the explanation.

"There has been zome concern over ze Potter boy accepting ze bond. I 'ave 'eard a great many zings from moi granddaughter about ze boy once she visited here last year for ze tournament. She has informed moi zat young 'Arry zeems to not know of his 'eratage. Ze council fears that 'arry will not understand zat a veela bond is a wonderful zing. There ez worry zat he will attempt to reefuze ze bond. Az you know, 'arry and monsieur Malfoy 'ave a delicate 'istory. We are 'ere to ensure that can not 'appen. Ef et ez necessary we will eenact ze treaty, which will allow Draco to do what ez necessary to get Harry to accept ze bond. Ze aurors are 'ere to eensure zat you do not attempt to interfere where you 'ave no right to." she sat back against her chair, simply waiting.

Draco took vindictive glee at the look of utter horror on McGonagall's face and the lack of twinkle in the old mans eye when he realized that there was no way out of this. Harry would be his no matter what the old man tried.

"But Harry was raised with muggles, he may not know about veela law, about the treaty." McGonagall spoke up, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Being placed with muggles should not have stopped anyone from teaching him of his heritage, of his world. If he does not know the consequences of refusal then you have no one to blame but yourselves. We have tried for several years to instate a class in which muggle borns and muggle raised students could be introduced to the wizarding life but Dumbledore has prevented it at every turn. If we are forced to use the treaty to force Harry to bond with my son then I will bring the full weight of my political power to have you stripped from the position of headmaster." Lucius drawled out, vindictively.

Draco smirked viciously, knowing that soon enough Dumbledore would be stripped from the school, if for no other reason than for hiding his mates heritage from him. The rest of the wizengamont and the school board would be furious for the consequences of his act.

He sat back and waited when McGonagall was sent to fetch Harry. He listened as Fudge and several of the others berated Dumbledore for hiding things from Harry and refusing to allow the class to be taught. Fudge and Umbridge were both tearing strips off the man and Draco was enjoying it, but when the toad like bitch commented that Harry was ignorant he could not prevent a growl from echoing through the room. She shut up quickly at that when she noticed his fingernails had turned to claws and he was watching her like prey.

Ten minutes later McGonagall made it back saying she had sent the Creevy boy to fetch Harry. Draco focused on the bond then, paying complete attention to where his mate was and how he was feeling. He noticed instantly when Harry rose from where he was sitting to begin heading to them, to him and he couldn't help himself from becoming excited.

_'Come to me, Harry. Finally, today you're gonna become mine' _

A few minutes later the McGonagall stepped aside to let his mate into the room. He was beautiful, more stunning than anything he had ever seen and Draco was proud to have him for a mate. His hair was thick and black, shining like a ravens wing, contrasting with his alabaster white skin that, despite the dark circles under his eyes,didn't detract from his beauty. Harry's eyes were bright and oh so green, emerald green, more magnificent and unique than any jewel known to the mankind, but hidden behind those horrible glasses.

Oh well, that would be fixed easily enough. Honestly though, with everything Harry got into he wondered why no one had fixed them before now.

Harry was quite petite for a guy, not even reaching his chin when he was standing, but he was also slim and firm from quidditch, lithe was the correct term. Harry was wearing rags under his open robe, obviously not caring about his appearance. Draco though would have nothing of that. Those rags will be burned as no mate of his would ever been seen in such clothes. No, only the best for his Harry and he planed to order a whole new wardrobe for his beloved mate.

His Harry, yes, that had a nice ring to it, _his Harry_ walked slowly to the middle of the room and took the offered chair tiredly. It bothered him that his little mate was so exhausted but he ignored it to focus on the conversation. It turns out the rumors of Harry having trouble sleeping were true, and in fact they even understated the full extent of the problem.

Two hours was not enough sleep, not by far.

He listened as his mate spoke of what he knew of veela. Dark creatures indeed, he inwardly mused knowing that Harry didn't know not even half of what they could do. The effects of the aura were true enough, but the veela could hide their aura if they chose. When the old man spoke up about how being a mate was an honor he could hear the distaste in his voice.

"I am afraid I have no idea why this has anything to do with me Headmaster. I don't see any just of age pretty blond girls here so obviously I am not a veela mate." Harry then spoke, with his clear, musical voice and Draco couldn't hold back the snarl at the idea of another attempting to claim his mate.

Harry was his, no one else. His godfather snarled out a response, and while he wanted to be angry at the man for speaking like that to his mate, he was doing it for Draco so he couldn't hate him.

"Well see professor, one would think so, but there is a flaw in that logic. You see the only recently of age veela in the room is Malfoy and as we are enemies and I am not gay this does tend to bring confusion into the matter." His little mates tone was calm but he could hear the subtle tone of fear there.

He couldn't take it anymore, Harry was going to try denying him, he couldn't hold back his veela. He approached swiftly, using everything he had in him to not fully transform, but he knew his fingernails had turned to claws so he was careful to not grab Harry to him and instead simply pinned his thin wrists to the arms of the chair. He had to make him see just how much he meant to him.

"You are _mine_ Harry! My mate, my beloved. No one else's" he said, moving so that he was only inches apart Harry's face.

His mate though, his delicate little mate jerked back and his emerald eyes lit up with a fury rarely seen. Harry denied him, trying to get him to let go and his heart broke a little before he shut it away, ignoring it. Harry would see, eventually he would see.

His father tried to get Harry to accept, giving him one last chance, knowing Draco didn't want to put him in the binding collar. When Harry refused again he glance to his father who made a motion to the others in the room, signaling that Harry had been given a chance. While he hadn't been paying attention Harry must have become frantic and the flesh on his palms began to blister and burn eliciting a hiss from him. Madam Bones and Auror Shackelbolt both hesitated but once Harry had burned him they moved forward to help restrain him. Once they had him held down Draco turned to his father who pulled the binding chain from a pocket in the inside of his robe.

He could feel his mates power lashing through the room, fighting them, and it could not be allowed to continue. "Remember son, he is likely to go into shock with the binding of his magic." his father reminded him. He nodded and turned back to the chair, seeing Harry thrashing and trying to break free.

He noticed McGonagall had to be held back from interfering, likely trying to help Harry escape, while his godfather simply watched on. He moved quickly, trying to get this over with as soon as possible, not wanting his mate any further traumatized by what was happening. He reached around and with a bit of magic he sealed the collar on his mate, his magic making it so only he or his father could remove it.

As soon as the chain was snapped close the two aurors let go and he watched in distress as Harry's pupils dilated in shock as the magic stopped suddenly through the room. It hurt him when Harrys eyes widened even further in terror and his mate screamed in pain and terror. Harry reached for his throat, clawing at the thin chain as he threw himself from the chair and away form them. It was terrible to watch and he could feel the distress and agonizing terror through the bond as he moved to grab at his little mate.

"Harry, stop, stop Harry, come here. It will be alright, just stop." he cried as he tried to grab the hands and stop them from causing more damage. The others around him were also trying to calm the small body but Harry was to far gone. He grabbed his mates face, trying to get him to focus but Harry's eyes were glazed and his breath was coming in shallow and fast, like he couldn't breath.

Finally he simply lifted the small huddled form into his lap, holding him tight and rocking him until Harry finally lost consciousness. He could feel the tears in his eyes at having to cause his mate so much pain and he buried his face in the wild dark hair to hide them until he felt his father come to rest on the floor beside them helping him to stand while he held his precious burden in his arms. He hated that so many had seen Harry in such a state, not wanting any of them to have any knowledge of his mate's weakness.

He held harry bridal style as his father explained that they would be retreating to Malfoy manor and that he and Harry would take their NEWTs privately that summer.

"But the boys need the stability of school, especially Harry. After everything else don't you think he should at least be allowed this choice." the old man said, attempting to play on his guilt, but he had none to give to the fool.

"Harry will be weak and vulnerable without access to his magic. For the past four years this school has had several instances where it was a miracle that students did not die. Especially Harry, always in the heart of the things. No, I will be taking Harry to where I can be assured of his safety. If he accepts the bond quickly then we will be back for the start of sixth year, if he continues to fight me then I shall have private tutors brought to the manor for us."

"My son is correct Headmaster. It is his right to do anything he feels necessary to protect his mate. Hopefully with the time to get to know each other Harry will come to accept the mating more quickly. Now if you would call an elf to pack all of my new son in laws belongings we shall head home."

Draco noted the flash of anger in the old mans eyes before with a malicious smirk the old man called for Dobby. The little elf had always been odd, an inheritance form some great aunt who had experimented with potions and curses on the poor elf. It had been driven mad and by the time they had inherited it, the elf was convinced Malfoy's were the devil and was always trying to punish itself because it believed they wanted him to. In reality they wanted the elf gone and Harry had actually helped them in that regard, not that they had ever admitted it to him.

In reality their elf's were well cared for and hardly ever punished, like a child, only when they did something horrible. Poor Dobby's mind was so bent and twisted he was always doing something out of spite like purposefully breaking expensive vases or destroying portraits and old books on the dark arts. Granted the whole thing with the diary was something good the elf did but he had twisted it so badly that he had actually hurt Harry more by trying to help than if Harry had just been left alone.

The little elf appeared and squeaked in terror when he saw them. Obviously being free had not helped the creature regain any of his sanity. He shifted slightly, moving his mate around so that he was holding him on his hip like a small child. He thought about just how little his mate weighed, he had realized the clothing hid a lot but until he had held Harry's stick thin wrists he hadn't realized just how much. Harry was so far underweight the private healer was likely going to confine him to bed under a strict regime of potions until he gained at least a stone.

He turned to the little elf cowering on the floor and spoke civilly to the wretch. "Dobby, you are to go fetch all of Harry Potters belongings and bring them here. Harry is being removed from Hogwarts for his safety. If you leave anything here at the school then I will inform the head elf of Hogwarts staff. Hurry, you have ten minutes."

The elf squeaked and popped away hurriedly while his father gave a rueful chuckle. "Thank the darkness that little wretch is not our problem anymore. Honestly, whatever Callidora did to it has addled its mind beyond repair."

There were a few shocked looks around the room when Draco just nodded and clutched Harry to him tightly. He was able to wrap his left arm all the way around his mates waist which showed just how tiny he truly was. He was adjusting him when his hand brushed the fabric of the invisibility cloak. It was an odd feeling, like running his hand through water that wasn't wet, if that made any sense. He quickly pushed it back into the pocket, hiding it from the room. He would show it to his father when they got home.

Soon enough Dobby was back with the trunk packed and the firebolt in his hand. He was sniffling and his large eyes were watering but Draco ignored him as best he could while his father shrank the trunk and broom and slipped them into his pockets.

Unable to bow due to the precious burden in his arms he settled for a nod in his godfathers direction before turning and leading the way out of the office. On their way through the school the large group got may strange looks, people shocked to see the golden boy in his arms. Well the news would hit the papers by tomorrow, his father having sent a press statement out after printing this morning. If they were lucky it might even make the evening edition.

At the edge of the grounds Fudge and the Aurors apparated away after his father slipped the fat little man a bag of gold. Honestly, life would be so much better when Voldemort took over, no more incompetent ministers or government officials and no more playing nice with people he wanted nothing more than to hex.

They would not be able to apparate Harry in through the wards until he had been added to them so for now his father pulled out his Malfoy pendant and everyone else touched on while he kept a firm grip on Harry. With a swirl of color and a hook behind his navel they landed in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor. He almost toppled over from the added weight in his arms but his father steadied him, anticipating the problem.

As one they headed through the house and up to the second floor east wing. The east wing was the family wing and where his rooms were. His parents had almost the whole third floor as their bedroom, the master bedroom being the biggest in the house. His rooms were on the second floor and consisted of a large bathroom and a sitting room and his bedroom, now _their_ bedroom.

His rooms were done mostly in cream with a few sage green accents. Nothing like one would suspect, but honestly it was no fun being predictable. His bedroom, their bedroom, had a large king sized four poster bed. Unlike Hogwarts with the heavy curtain hangings, the bed only had a sheer cream panel of fabric that was left pulled back to let in light. One the wall separating the bedroom and the sitting room there was an open fireplace to let the heat into both rooms. The floors were hardwood, bleached to a light almost white color and there was a huge white bearskin rug one the floor in front of the fireplace.

By the window in the bedroom there was a chase lounge or a feinting couch in sage with cream pillow. The walls were a lovely light sage green with white crown molding and it made the whole room inviting. The sitting room had cream colored furniture with sage green pillows and a desk area with two bookcases. It was pleasant for entertaining in private and he was sure Harry would enjoy having the space away from the busy manor.

He carried his little mate over to the bed and, after that, his mother, who had caught up to them in the halls, pulled back the covers as he laid his precious bundle down. He ushered everyone but his parents from the room, telling them to call for the healer and then began stripping Harry by hand. As he had suspected, his mate was far to thin, dangerously so in fact. Draco could see each of his ribs and his tiny little wrists were nothing more than skin stretched over bone. What he had not expected to see was the massive amount of scars covering his little one. All over Harry's back were what looked like lash marks and he had other scars as well.

He couldn't hold back the growl that the sight caused him, vowing vengeance on who ever caused this. He watched as Harry's small body began to shake and he got chill bumps from the open air. Being as thin as he was he likely froze half the time. His mother, who was obviously distressed by the sight of Harry, hurried about calling the elves to gather some wood and get a fire going to help warm up the room. It didn't take long for the fire to be roaring and shortly after that Healer Braithwhite arrived.

The healer hurried about in his usual no nonsense manner and after tsk-ing at the sight of Harry began in depth scans that would tell him every injury Harry had suffered since his birth as well as any magical residue on him. Where on a normal person their age the list is maximum of a foot long, Harry's list was three and a half feet of parchment before it stopped. His mother choked out a sob while his father held her close, both of their veela rising to the surface at the knowledge this had been done to someone their veela recognized as family, pack.

After the healer looked over the list for a while making little hum and ahh noises he put it down and turned to them.

"What is the verdict?" he questioned, no time for subtlety at the moment.

"He has suffered a tremendous amount. I have not seen so much damage before in one so young His injuries are like something I would expect to find in one of the victims of a revel, not in a fifteen year old child. He has several bones that need to be vanished and regrown, it will hurt less than re-breaking them. He should weight about nine and a half stone for his height, but he only weighs six and a half stone. I do not need to tell you how dangerous that is. His digestive system is all messed up, his stomach is very small and he has sensitivity to acidic and high fat foods, but we can fix that with a few potions. His scars are deep though, some going all the way through the muscle which makes this harder to handle. What I want to do is dangerous, but is the only way to heal the scars completely." he hesitated.

"What do you want to do?" Lucius asked.

Braithwhight squared his shoulders and spoke. "It is in his best interest for us to systematically regrow a few inches at a time."

Draco caught on quickly. "You mean you want to actually skin him and then regrow the flesh?" he chocked out, horrified that the damage was so severe. That treatment was normally reserved for third degree burns.

"Yes. While each bit of skin is gone we can heal the scars that are in the deep tissue, fixing any ache and twinges he normally suffers through. I would not suggest this if it wasn't the best option."

Draco looked at his mother and father who both looked as horrified as he was feeling. If the scars were in the deep tissue, down in the muscle, then Harry had likely been in pain for a very long time. He had probably just become used to the pain and thought nothing of it, but this could take the pain away, making things better on his mate. If it would help him feel better, happier, then Draco would allow it.

"What else is wrong healer."

"His eyes suffer from spell shock, my guess is from the curse as a child. That will be simple enough to heal but his teeth have several cavities and likely cause him a good bit of pain when he eats. I would say that coupled with the long term starvation is the reason for why he is so thin. It can be fixed so no worry there. Once we are finished with everything he will be healthy, but he will be on bed rest for the next week at least. If you allow it I will call in a couple of helpers from St Mungo and we will get started now, so that he doesn't have to worry. I can give him a dose of dreamless sleep and he will have no idea anything is even happening until it is already finished."

The motioned him away to discuss it and decided it would be for the best, Draco didn't want Harry in pain any longer than necessary. Within half an hour Harry had been moved to the medical room in the manor and the healer was back with a team of two other healers and three medi-witches. He was sent from the room and force fed some dreamless sleep so that his veela would not react to the scent of his mates blood being split.

He slept through the entire nine hour process. The healers decided to start with vanishing the bones. Harry's whole left hand was vanished with how many times his fingers had been broken. Both his colar bones and one part of his skull along with four ribs, the right side of his pelvis and the bones in his left thigh. Several bones in each foot were damaged badly enough that they just vanished the lot of them rather than attempt to just do the ones that needed it. It took six doses of skelegrow and they were thankful the boy was in a potion induced coma or he would have been in horrible pain.

Once his collar bones and his ribs had grown back they turned him on his front and began stripping the skin form his back. It didn't take to long to get everything from right below his hair line all the way to just above his butt stripped. Then came the hard part. They had to work a few potions into his exposed muscles to heal all of the scars that went very deep and then they slowly used a potion to regrow the skin. Deciding to go ahead with the rest of his back the worked down the backs of his arms and legs and even his head. He had several scars on his head where it had been hit or he had hit it while falling.

The hands and feet were more difficult due to all of the tiny little areas but they managed and after his privates were finished they were only left with his face. By the time they finished the only scar left on his whole body was the lightning bolt on his forehead. For some reason the stupid thing would not heal even after they had regrown the skin it was still there but the rest of his body was perfect, not a blemish anywhere.

They healed his eyes and with a bit of healing potion mixed with fluoride and skelegrow they fixed his teeth making them sparkling white. Several potions for his digestive system were forced into him along with several nutritional potions to help him build up some fat supply and they had the unexpected side effect of regrowing the hair that had been shaved to allow them to strip the skin from his head, only now instead of only a couple inches long the hair was down to his waist. By the time they were finished Draco was awake and they had decided to keep him asleep for a few more days to allow the nutrition potions to help him put some weight on.

Draco had Harry moved back to their room once the procedure was finished and his father went off to inform the dark lord of just what had happened. If nothing else at least he knew that Harry was his now, nothing would every take him away.

Watching the sleeping form of his beautiful mate, Draco smiled softly. He still felt his heart ache from Harry's rejection and he knew that he won't be accepted by the boy easily. There will be a long way before his stubborn mate would see reason, he knew it, it was the boy's nature to be feisty, but boy he would have fun in the meantime.

If Harry wanted to play, they would play, but something told him he will be the one enjoying their game the most.

A bitter smirk appeared on his his flawless face while his eyes clouded with desire as his hold on his mate's form tightened.

Harry would learn whom he belonged to. That he was his.

No matter what.

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-<strong>_

_**Hey everyone, Sara Blake and I want to say thank you so much for reading our story, We really hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review as they give us inspiration. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-**

**Summary: **The life of Harry Potter has never been a simple one, and a mate was the last thing he needed to complicate it further. Sadly for him, when Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance and discovers that Harry is his mate, that is exactly what happens. Draco would do anything to claim Harry as his own, even going so far as putting an old law into play that makes Harry the property of his dominant mate. With war on the horizon and the knowledge that the Malfoy's are still on Voldermorts side, what is the savior to do? Would he fight till the end against the bond or would his hidden desires win him over?

**Warnings:** Male/male slash, explicit torture scenes. Mpreg in later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Harry woke up slowly, too comfortable to worry about where he was. He couldn't remember ever being as comfortable in his life.

He felt boneless, and for once, nothing hurt. That in its self was odd. Normally there was some sort of ache, especially when he was at the castle where it seemed that even in the late spring it was cold. Now he was comfortable in the softest bed he had ever been in and for once, he was warm.

Harry allowed his eyes to open slowly, taking in his surroundings to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was pain and not being able to breath but he couldn't remember why he had been in pain. His memories were fuzzy and no help at all.

He knew right off that he wasn't in the Gryffindor dorm, the lack of red and gold proved that. He also wasn't in the hospital wing, the white here was softer instead of the harsh sterile hospital wing. The large single bed gave away that he was in a private room, whether that was in the castle or not had yet to be seen. The room was comfortable and open with large windows, and the fire place off to the side was burning brightly even though it was daytime.

He had a thick down comforter and super soft sheets pulled up to his chin while he rested back on a mountain of pillows. It was daytime, likely after noon with how the light was coming in through the windows. The light made him think of being out on the astronomy tower during the day. Suddenly the memory came back to him.

From Malfoy and the minister showing up in the great hall to the meeting in the Headmaster's office to the chain stealing his magic. He could feel tears prick at his eyes as he reached up a hand an found the delicate chain was still around his neck. He felt all around it but couldn't find the clasp. He couldn't believe it, they had stolen his magic. His horrible relatives had tried for years to beat the magic out of him and it only took the Malfoy's a simple thin chain.

He could feel tears prick at his eyes but he pushed them away for now, he had to find a way out of here, no way would he simply wait around to be handed over to Voldemort. He carefully crawled out of the huge bed and began looking around the room trying to recognize where he was. He tried the door closest to the right side of the bed. It opened into a granite tiled bathroom with a large sunken bathtub. It wasn't anywhere near the size of the one in the prefects bath but was still large enough for at least two people.

There was a walk in shower and a toilet and vanity as well. He took the chance to relieve himself before going to the next door. The second door opened into a walk in closet larger than his room at the Dursley's and was filled with clothes of every style. There were muggle suits and robes ranging from casual to the school uniform to formal robes. Most were for someone much bigger than him but one side of the closet had several new articals of clothing that looked like they would fit him.

Deciding it would be better to be dressed than to stay in the night shirt he was wearing he began looking through the clothing that was there. All of them were well made, the types of things he had seen Malfoy and the other purebloods wearing. They were made in all sorts of fabrics from silk to cotton to fur. He found a simple set of robes that fit him like a glove, tight across his chest and middle and becoming loose and flowy at his hips. The robes were exquisite and he couldn't ever remember wearing a nicer pair, even his formal robes for the yule ball had been simple fabric but these were made of heavy blend wool and were lined with silk. The sleeves were long, reaching to the tips of his fingers, and the sleeves were fitted, allowing the greatest range of movement but not getting in his way. He also found a pair of knee high dragon hide boots which again fit perfectly, so he slipped them on as well.

He was just about to leave the closet when he saw it. Hanging there just waiting for him was his fathers cloak. It was perfect, he could use it to turn invisible and sneak out of where ever he was. Once he was out he could get to London and to the orders headquarters where Sirius would help him. With that plan in mind he grabbed onto the cloak only to be shocked painfully.

He couldn't stop the yelp at the painful jolt and he cradled his hand close to his chest as he tried to figure out just what was wrong. Warily he reached forward to try again only for the shock to be stronger than the first time. He could feel the tears fighting to come back but he ruthlessly pushed them down, he could cry later once he was safe.

If he couldn't touch the cloak with his hands maybe he could put cloth in between his hands and the fabric. Deciding it wouldn't hurt too much to try he quickly pulled the long sleeves on his top down further and slowly stretched his hand up to attempt to grasp the fabric of his fathers cloak.

He couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as the jolt grew even stronger, making his finger tingle and ache even through the fabric. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, was it not enough that they had stolen his magic, now they had stolen one of the few things from his parents that he had. Worse than that they had left it here to taunt him with it.

He left the closet quickly, not able to continue to look at the cloak and not touch it. He wandered through the room to the archway on the far side only to see it open into a large sitting room with a couch and two chairs. There was also another fainting couch near one of the windows and a desk and bookshelves as well. The fireplace that was making the room nice and cozy was built into a thick wall in between the bedroom and sitting room and he could see through it to the bedroom. There was another door in this room and he hurried to try and open it but no matter what he tried the thick solid wood door wouldn't open.

Harry screamed out in fury and banged on it a couple of times before giving up and deciding to see what else was in the room, maybe he could find a weapon or some way to break the chain. He hurried back over to the desk and began going through the drawers. He was surprised to see several drawers were filled with his supplies and assignments and one of the pictures of his parents had been removed from his album and placed in a delicate silver frame and set out for people to see.

He looked at the book shelf and found his course books there along with a second set. There were a few other framed pictures around the room as well, one of Lord and Lady Malfoy and another of what might have been Lucius's parents. There were a couple of pictures of Draco with some of his year mates and several other people Harry had never seen before. There was even one of Draco and the Puddlemere United quidditch team from when Draco was around twelve.

One shelf had a crystal carving of a hungarian horntail and a golden snitch that had the signatures of the united team. Harry searched the room thoroughly before heading back into the bedroom. Once again he noticed several of his things such as photos of him and his friends and the knitted emerald green blanket Mrs Weasley had given him for Christmas had been set about the room. His blanket was thrown over the back of the feinting couch. Warily, worried it might shock him as well he moved to touch it. Surprisingly, no pain came. It seamed that Malfoy had left the blanket alone.

He found his trunk empty in the bottom of the closet, hidden in the back behind a chest of drawers. His bathroom supplies were missing, but new ones were in the bathroom and had his name on them. Surprisingly, when he opened a drawer in the vanity he found his communication mirror. It was lit up, showing he had missed several calls. Malfoy must not have known what it was, thinking it only a mirror.

He thanked both Merlin and Morganna and he shut the bathroom door after dragging a chair in to block it with. He would hide in the bathroom, it was easily defensible and small and he could crawl in the bathtub or under the sink if he needed to hide even more. Deciding that he was as safe as he was going to be without his magic he settled down to call his godfather.

"Sirius Black." he spoke softly. Almost instantly the image in the mirror changed to show the haggard face of his godfather. Sirius looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes looked a bit wild and frantic.

"Harry, bambi is that you." His godfathers voice rang through the bathroom. He was slightly shocked at the manic tone.

He motioned for Sirius to whisper and then spoke. "Yes Padfoot, its me. Do you know what is going on, where I am?" he questioned softly.

"You were claimed as a veela mate by Malfoy almost a week ago. I have been trying desperately to contact you but once Malfoy and his father took you from the school no one has heard anything about you except for the newspapers. Tell me it isn't true cub." the older man pleaded.

"What isn't true, Padfoot the last thing I remember it the headmasters office and Shacklebolt and Madam Bones holding me down while Malfoy jr put some chain on my neck and took away my magic." he could hear the hysterical note in his voice but Sirius had just told him it had been over a week since that happened meaning he was missing a whole week that he had no memory of so a little hysteria was called for.

"Oh Bambi, I am so sorry. You must have been asleep this whole time. The evening you were taken from Hogwarts a special edition came out in the Prophet about you being claimed as a veela's mate. Lucius had sent out a press release saying that you were jr's mate and once you were mated they decided for your safety to remove you from the influence of Dumbledore as he was brainwashing you into believing old snake face was back. The next morning another article came out talking about how you had been denied your heritage and had no idea about veela or the honor it was to be a mate due to Dumbledore. The article went on to have an interview from Lucius and Narcissa. Now bambi, I need you to tell me the truth, did the Dursley's every hurt you."

Harry didn't know what to think, Sirius looked so broken when he asked if the Dursleys had ever hurt him, could he really answer him truthfully. He had hidden it for so many years, but Sirius wasn't just asking a question, he looked like he already knew the answer. Deciding it would be best to try and sidestep the question he spoke.

"They weren't too bad Sirius. But what did the article say." he almost started crying again as his godfathers eyes darkened, looking haunted.

"Oh Bambi, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. You will never know how sorry I am." the mans voice choked up for a minute and he was blinking quickly over and over again trying to stop himself from crying.

"The article was about what prompted Draco from removing you from Hogwarts and about you not knowing your heritage and then it moved to what actually happened once they got you to Malfoy Manor. Apparently while you were still unconscious they went to put you in pajamas and upon seeing the scars and how dangerously skinny you were they called for their family healer."

Sirius choked up again, unable to find the words to continue. Harry knew he was crying as well by now, his vision was blurry with tears and his breath was hitching silently from his spot huddled in the back corner of the bathroom wedged between the toilet and the wall.

'Oh Bambi, I am so sorry, so so sorry. I should have been there. The article had a section with the healer describing the damage to your body, and just how ill you were. He talked about how much work had to go into fixing everything and how you would be in a healing coma for a few days. The past week has been nothing but articles about implementing new laws and a whole new department to check on magical children in muggle homes. Your relatives were arrested and the trial is scheduled for as soon as you are well enough to leave the manor and Lucius and several others moved quickly to drive Dumbledore from the school. Apparently Madam Pomfrey was under a forced oath from the man to never tell anyone about how hurt you were and she couldn't break it until the news came out. I kicked the entire order out of my house and locked it up tight, Moony and I have hidden away in a small hunting cabin in the mountains, neither of us is able to go near Dumbledore without killing the man. Oh cub I am so sorry." the man burst into tears again.

Harry couldn't think, it wasn't possible. He had no idea that Dumbledore had known, but he should have realized it. The old man knew everything it seemed. He had wondered why Madam Pomfrey had never told anyone what she found, but this was somehow worse than he imagined. He had just thought she hadn't cared, but she had she had just been prevented from it by a man he thought of as a grandfather.

He could hear shuffling on the other end of the mirror and soon Moony's face was next to Padfoots and the werewolf was looking at him like he was a glass of water in the desert.

"Hey cub, are you alright?" the man asked.

"Hey uncle Moony, Sirius was just telling me what has been going on for the last week. I just woke up an hour ago alone in this room and had no idea about what has happened. Do you know why the aurors and the minister didn't try to stop the Malfoy's from stealing my magic?" he asked quietly.

"Oh cub, that is Dumbedore's and our fault. We should have taught you about stuff like this, you should have known since childhood. You see Harry, once a veela finds their mate they literally can not live with out them. Because of this there are laws in place to prevent anyone from denying a veela bond, not that anyone would as being a veela mate is every wizards dream. The law states that if someone attempts to deny the bond they are given one more chance before they become the property of their veela so that the veela may do what every is necessary to get their mate to agree to the bond. When you refused Draco Lucius asked you a second time and you refused again. That put the law into effect so the aurors sided with the Malfoys."

Remus frowned softly, obviously not very happy about the circumstances. Sirius looked just as bothered and lost.

"So what does this mean, they can just hand me over to Voldemort?" he questioned shakily. Sirius' eyes grew wide and he shook his head viciously.

"No Bambi, not at all. Being Draco's mate means he would give his life to protect you. I can honestly say you are safer now than you have ever been, no one would cross a veela when it comes to their mate."

"But Lucius is a death eater, you can't tell me he won't try and do something." Harry said incredulously.

"I am saying exactly that, Lucius is a veela as well and since you are Draco's mate that makes you family, like a werewolfs pack. Cissy and Lucius likely see you as a long lost son they never had."

"So what does that mean, will they fight against Voldemort now?" he questioned. He heard something that sounded like a door opening in the other room and shrunk back even further behind the toilet.

Sirius snorted. "Not likely Bambi, veela are dark creatures and the word on the ground over the last week is that several of them are on the move, going back to their clans and going underground. Some are stepping up and speaking out against Dumbledore and the light, saying that they refuse to teach an intro to the wizarding world class due to them being prejudiced against so called dark creatures. Even the more hidden werewolf leaders are moving, speaking out."

"Harry where are you, Harry!" he heard a voice calling for him from the other room.

He could see both Sirius and Remus's eyes go wide, they obviously heard it as well.

"Quickly, how do I get this chain off, how do I use my magic." He moved the mirror so they had a clear view of the chain around his neck. He could see the horror in Sirius's eyes.

"Oh merlin cub, that is a collar..."

"Harry are you in there." Draco's voice sounded through the door as he turned the handle trying to get in. Luckily the door didn't budge thanks to the chair, but Harry knew he didn't have long.

"This isn't funny pet, open this door."

"Harry listen to me, the collar can only be removed by the person who put it on or someone he keyed into it. Unless Malfoy takes it off or willing lowers the restrictions you won't be able to access your magic. It will also prevent you from leaving certain areas, like a shock collar for muggle dogs. He can use it to send shocks to you if you do something he doesn't like, be very careful not to make him mad." Sirius urged him.

The shaking of the door had stopped and now there were more voices, obviously Draco had called in backup.

"Harry open this door now, do not make me break it down." Draco's voice sounded through the door.

Harry glanced fearfully at the mirror, seeing his godfathers faces looking at him with longing and fear.

"We love you Bambi, and we will do our best to get to you. If you be really nice and ask Draco for it he might let us come see you. Veela want nothing more than to love and spoil their mates, if you do it right he will let us at least write to you and maybe even see you." Remus spoke quickly, trying to force him to understand.

"Harry, this is Narcissa, sweetheart you need to open the door or Lucius is going to blast it open. Why don't you come out here with us, you need your rest and hiding in the bathroom can't be helping you to feel better." a clear sweet voice came through the door.

"Leave me alone, I am not coming out." he said fearfully. He clutched the mirror tightly, watching Sirius and Remus, with tears streaming down his face, hating that he was weak enough to cry. Sirius was crying as well and Remus held him tightly, his eyes glowing gold.

"Harry, you need to come out, this is your last chance before I blast down the door." The voice of Lucius sounded through the door.

"Come on Harry, dad isn't joking, come out and I will get you a treat." Draco tried.

"Give me my magic and my wand, that is all I want from you." he couldn't help the sob that came out at that.

He heard whispers on the other side of the door before Lucius's voice spoke again. "Alright Harry, we gave you a chance." the man sounded tired. A purple light shined under the door before it was suddenly gone, only the chair was in the way now and the three Malfoy's and someone else were on the other side.

He let a sob over take him and looked pleadingly at Sirius as the chair was moved and they came deeper into the bathroom. He saw the instant Draco saw where he was as the large blond moved towards him. He cried out for Sirius and he could hear his godfathers trying to clam him from across the mirror.

"Siri, help." he cried out as the blond moved until he was only blocked by the toilet.

"Hush Harry, he won't hurt you. Bambi listen to me, Moony and I love you, we love you." the older man cried, chocking on his words.

He saw Draco stop and look around in confusion as did the other three adults until Narcissa's attention narrowed in on the mirror. She moved as if to take it from him and he cried out, holding it to his chest tightly and backing up and curling in on himself until he was the size of a small child and wedged as far as he could get behind the commode.

He felt large hands on him, trying to maneuver him out of the tight space before they moved and he felt the wash of magic. They must have vanished the toilet as suddenly he was picked up in strong arms. He shrieked and tried to fight whoever was holding him even as he tried to keep the mirror clasped to him, preventing them from taking his godfathers away from him.

He fought against the hands holding him as he was carried from the room and whoever it was almost dropped him before the moved to get better grips, holding him tightly as they moved and then sat. He tried to fight off the hands and when long fingered hands grabbed his cheeks, prying his mouth open he fought even harder. He could smell lavender and anise, two key ingredients in a calming potion right before the chalky sweet mixture was poured in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but as soon as it had been poured in the hands forced his mouth shut and pinched his nose.

Soon the need to breath overwhelmed him and he was forced to swallow the calming draught. It worked almost instantly and he became boneless in Draco's lap, simply resting back against the larger blond.

He could hear Sirius demanding him to answer and he felt small hands take the mirror away but couldn't bring himself to care. He heard the sweet voice of Narcissa and the voice of his godfather speaking in the background and tried to force himself to listen.

Cissy... godson I... keep safe.. let us see him... needs us... promise to protect...

Dark Lord has no quarrel... has promised... leave him be... ministry will fall... join...better world... will see.

He killed... don't...can trust ...unless he gives... oath... think about it... Bellatrix away from him...

Bella is forbidden... trade for pettigrew... but must take mark... join... freedom

Moony and...discuss... let Harry...mirror... let you know...tomorrow... oath before... meet at sunset.

Harry couldn't catch it all, but he caught most of it. Apparently Voldemort was offering to give Sirius Wormtail so he could free himself if his godfather agreed to join him and take the dark mark. He saw the mirror flash once as she sat it down before it went blank, the connection ending. The arms wrapped around him tightened as he was sat up straighter the others sitting around them, forcing him to focus as he was held tightly. He looked around at them as they all sat down and looked at him.

"Those mirrors are very advanced magic Harry, where did you get that one?" Lucius questioned as he lifted the small mirror and looked it over. On the back was the message from Sirius to his father and it caught the mans eyes.

"Sirius gave it to me, why are you going to tell the ministry." he sneered. The arm around his waist tightened until he squeaked as Lucius Malfoy, right hand of the dark lord laughed. He couldn't believe it the man actually laughed.

"Father won't tell them Harry." Draco murmured in his ear.

He had almost forgotten Draco was the one holding him but him speaking brought the memories back. He was being held by Draco, the person who had claimed him, who had taken his magic and then taken him away from his friends and Hogwarts. He moved quickly, throwing himself out of Draco's lap and crawling backwards until he hit a wall, glaring at the blond veela.

"Stay away from me Malfoy, leave me alone." he growled out when the blond moved towards him. The others in the room flinched back at the feral sound and Harry wished he could transform but the collar was preventing him from accessing his magic, preventing him from shifting.

"Harry don't be like that. Do not push me away." Draco pleaded, moving to his knees and crawling forward to where Harry was curled into a ball.

"You stole it Malfoy. My relatives tried for years to beat it out of me and in seconds you stole it. I want my magic back and I want it back now." he could feel the tears building, begging to fall.

"I had to Harry, you were using it against me and you could have hurt yourself. Once you stop fighting you can have your magic back." the blond said as he crawled another foot closer.

"Your bad Malfoy, you hate me, you have for years. You can't just suddenly want me, it doesn't work like that." he shook his head, denying it.

"But I am a veela Harry, that is exactly how it works. As soon as I scented you after my birthday I loved you. It is simple and you would have known it had you been raised in our world." Draco reached for him.

"Leave me alone, give me my magic back. I will never be yours willingly Malfoy, the only way I will be yours is through rape." he spit out.

"You are already mine Harry, just come up on the couch, your still tired from everything."

"No, don't you touch me, leave me alone." Harry cried, moving away again.

The man he didn't know stood and moved towards them, drawing his wand. Harry flinched back expecting to be cursed, likely the cruciatus since he could see the dark mark on the mans arm. The man stopped when he flinched before moving forward again.

"Mr Potter, I give my oath as a healer that none of us mean you any harm. Just come back to the couch, you are still too ill to be this stressed, it is bad for you." the man said as he moved Malfoy away.

Harry eyed him warily but once he got Malfoy to move away he nodded slightly and stood, moving towards the seating area. He deliberately waited until Malfoy had sat down and then sat as far away as possible even though he could see the flash of something in the blonds eyes.

"Very good Harry, now let me introduce myself, I am Healer Braithwhight and am the healer who preformed the procedures to make you healthy. I bet you noticed you feel much better now, can you tell me if anything hurts." the man questioned.

"What exactly did you do to me?" Harry questioned softly, watching them all warily.

"I had a team with me and we vanished several of your bones and we also removed and regrew all of your skin to get rid of scars. It took quite a while but that along with several potions to heal you internal organs and several nutritional potions and you are much healthier. We also healed your eyes so you no longer need glasses."

"You took off all of my skin?" he questioned horrified.

"Yes we did, we also use potions and spells to heal the deep scars, the ones that went all the way to the bone. You shouldn't have any pain so I need to know how you feel." the man was sincere in his worry so Harry decided to be nicer to him.

"Physically I feel fine, nothing hurts, but inside it hurts and I feel empty. I need my magic, make Malfoy give it back and I will feel much better."

"I am afraid having your magic blocked is sometimes slightly painful Mr Potter, but it is not dangerous and it is not up to me. Perhaps if you agreed to listen to them the Malfoys might agree to let you have enough of it back to stop the pain, even if it is only about what a squib has access to."

Harry could feel the tears building again and did his best to fight them off as he curled into himself, wanting nothing more than to be able to transform and curl up in his godfathers lap to be pet on and pampered.

"Harry look at me." Draco's voice spoke from right in front of him. He gave in and looked at the blond who had knelt in front of him.

"Good Harry, very good. Now how about we make a deal." he offered. Harry decided it couldn't hurt to hear him out so he nodded.

"Alright, if you agree to stay by my side and let me hold you, I will release some of the restrictions on the collar. We need to go meet with someone and I would prefer to allow you access to your magic but if you refuse to stay right by me and not fight us then I can't let you have your magic. I promise to keep you safe, but you have to trust me, can you do that."

"But where are you taking me, why can't I have all of my magic." he asked softly, trying not to anger the blond. It would be best not to piss him off when he couldn't defend himself.

"We are taking you to see the truth. For so long Harry, you have been taught the dark side is all about murder and pain, but its not. We want much the same thing your godfathers do, much the same you do. You see Harry the ministry and the so called light side want to out us to the muggles, and they want to bind creatures and pass laws against us because muggleborns don't understand us and fear us. We want to teach muggleborns our ways, we want to make sure no magical orphan is ever placed in the muggle world, we want to practice our traditions freely instead of being judged by people who have no idea what they are talking about."

"But why does Voldermort hurt muggles and muggleborns, he murdered my parents Malfoy. I was forced to live with my relatives for ten years because of him. He tortures people Malfoy, he hurt me and he took my blood. Because of him my godfather suffered for years for a crime he didn't commit. How can you say the dark side isn't bad." he demanded.

"I didn't say that everything we did was good Harry, but that isn't all the Dark Lords fault. He didn't place you with your relatives, Dumbledore did. Dumbledore was the Head of the Wizengamont at the time Harry, he could have insured Sirius Black got a trial or at the very least that your parents will was read. Yes he hurts people, but the people we hurt are the ones who fight against us and the muggles are the ones that know of our world who have no reason to. As for the Dark Lord hurting you, that is his story to tell, but I promise you he has given his oath to not attack you and to keep the death eaters from attacking you unless you attack first."

Harry thought it over Malfoy had promised to give him some of his magic. He doubted he would get all of it, but maybe enough so that it didn't hurt and he could possibly fight back if he needed to. If all else failed it might be enough to allow him to transform and then he could slip out of the collar or to hide. It was worth a shot, he would just have to keep an eye out for chances to escape. He nodded reluctantly which caused a smile to break out on the others faces.

"Good, now lets get you clean and dressed and get you something to eat, you are still too thin." Draco said as he stood and pulled Harry up.

Before the others left the room to let them get ready he was introduced to Narcissa and Lucius actually smiled at him. Well it was more of a smug grin but it was better than a smirk. The healer passed a potion to Draco before leaving the room. Harry watched as the door closed and magic washed over it, wondering why they locked it back.

"It is just until you get used to it Harry. Once you accept the bond and I can trust you not to fight back then you will be able to go anywhere on the grounds, but for now the door will remain locked."

He turned away from the door to look at the blond. Draco called for a house elf and ordered them food, leading Harry into the bed room before moving off into the bathroom. Harry heard the water turn on before the blond came back out and headed to the closet. Harry followed him and watched.

Now that he was looking he could easily see the clothes on the other side of the closet were Draco's size. The blond moved quickly pulling an elegant fitted black robe from his side of the closet and then turning to the side with clothes to fit Harry and pulling a robe much like the one he had already put on, except in charcoal with silver buttons.

Harry turned away from him and looked at his fathers cloak again, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself in it and hide from the world. He wasn't paying attention so when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind he couldn't help but jump.

"Shh, relax it is just me. That is a very nice invisibility cloak Harry, where did you get it." the silky voice drawled.

Harry felt his eyes prickle, would Draco take it away if he knew it was his fathers. He decided to listen to Sirius for a minute, if the veela wanted him happy he might let him have the cloak back.

"It was my fathers. It is an old Potter heirloom passed down for generations. It is one of the only things I have of his and now I can't even touch it with out pain." he heard the hitch in his breath and knew he was close to tears as he was led from the closet, away from the cloak.

He didn't realize they were in the bathroom until he felt the robes he was wearing pulled from him. He couldn't help the squeak as he moved to cover himself. He hadn't thought of underwear earlier so without the robes he was naked. He heard a deep chuckle before Draco spoke.

"Get in the bath Harry, don't worry, I don't intend to ravish you just yet, as much as I would like to. You will want it before I take you."

Harry hurried into the large tub, hiding himself under the water. Draco moved around the bathroom gabbing jars and flannels and things before moving back towards the bath and undressing. Harry turned his head away, flushing brightly as the blond stripped and climbed in with him. He moved away quickly, doing his best not to touch the blond as he reached for a flannel and some soap to wash himself.

Malfoy chuckled at him and crowded him for a few moments before moving away and working on washing himself. When he went to wash his hair Harry discovered his short mop had grown out and was now well past his shoulders. It had been braided back in a french braid which was why he missed it. He let the long hair loose pulling it forward to get a good look at it before deciding it was best not to argue and just washing it with the provided shampoo. He was about to get out when Draco stopped him and poured conditioner in his hair causing Harry to scowl at him.

"It will make it easier to manage Harry, trust me." Harry just nodded reluctantly and rubbed the creamy stuff in, feeling like a girl the whole time.

Once he had it all washed out he climbed out and dried off but before he could dress Draco stopped him and moved them to the bedroom. Harry was nervous, only wrapped in a towel, but he sat on the bed as directed. If Malfoy thought he trusted him or at least that he would behave then the blond was likely to not pay as much attention, allowing him to slip away and escape easier. Draco dried off and dressed before turning to him and drying his hair.

As he expected the long black hair was a wavy mess, falling down past his shoulders, but it was very soft and silky and when Draco sat behind him and brushed it out he almost melted. Sirius had brushed his hair the night he had taken the sleeping potion, trying to help him calm down and relax. It was wonderful then but this, with the long hair, was heaven. All too soon Draco had stopped brushing and with strong sure fingers the blond braided the thick silky black hair into a french braid and tied it off with a ribbon.

Draco still wouldn't let him get dressed yet though, which confused him as the blond hurried back into the closet. He heard a drawer open and then a few moments later it closed before the blond entered the room with something wrapped in his hands. He got an odd look on his face before he straightened his shoulders and almost marched towards Harry.

"Harry, I am going to do something and you are most likely not going to like it. I don't want you to fight me. Just lay back and stay still alright?" the blond spoke as he softly pushed Harry back on the bed.

Harry looked at him, wondering just what was about to happen. He decided to wait and see, but if it was too awful he would fight back. He had to force himself to hold still when Draco took away the towel, leaving him naked on the bed. He tensed when Draco set his little bundle down out of his sight and shivered when he felt a spell wash over him. A breeze that wasn't there before made him look down only to see that all of his body hair had just been spelled away. Ok, he could deal with that, it wasn't to horrible, he just had no body hair. He could grow it back, right?

When Draco lifted his right leg by the calf, he tensed again, aware that his most private places were in full view of the blond. From where he was sitting, Draco could see his arse and all that entailed. When the blond paused to look at him he knew it was about to get worse than just losing all of his body hair.

Draco reached for something in his bundle and then Harry felt something against his hole. A whispered word and the wash of magic and he felt an odd emptiness, like when he was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey didn't want him getting up to go to the bathroom. A second whispered word and he felt something cool and slick in his passage making his attempt to close his thighs, trying to hide his entrance from Draco. The blond tightened his grip on Harry's thigh, preventing him from closing his legs and he held him still until he stopped struggling.

"Stay still Harry, and try to relax."

Suddenly, without warning Harry felt something pressing into him. He yelped and tried twisting away but a wash of magic from Draco and he couldn't move. He could feel tears prick at his eyes as he tried to fight off the paralysis but was unable. Draco continued to push what ever it was inside him, stretching and invading him. Harry could only watch as the blond stared at his private spot, his cheeks with bright spots of color as he licked his lips. After what felt like forever the thing was seated in him and Draco let loose another wash of magic. The blond tugged at the thing but it wouldn't move, wouldn't come out. When he was satisfied with it the blond turned to his face, his hand moving up to rest on Harry's limp cock.

"What I just put in you is a plug. It is a small one and is to get you used to wearing one, to having something in you. I understand it is likely uncomfortable but preparation is necessary. I have spelled it so that only I can remove it, which means you will not be able to so do not bother trying. Over the next week or two I will have you wearing one a lot of the time to stretch you out a bit before I finally take you. Doing this will mean when we finally make love there will be less pain for you as you will be somewhat used to it."

As he was speaking the blond moved to put underwear on him. Harry couldn't see them but he could feel them and he knew without looking that they were not for guys. They felt like lace and they were cut different, fitting him tightly and sitting low on his hips. Once they were on he was lifted, still unable to move, and Draco began putting his robes on him. Once he had socks and boots as well the blond moved to hold him tightly before releasing the paralysis spell.

Harry immediately tried to move away but he was held tightly and shushed until he gave up. He stopped quickly because it seemed like every time he moved the plug in him hit some magic little spot and he could feel himself getting hard. Once he stopped Draco let him go and stood, helping him to stand as well.

"You didn't have to put that in Malfoy." he snarled as he reached back to try and rearrange it or remove it. It didn't hurt besides a little pinch where it went in, it just made him feel uncomfortably full, like he needed to go to the bathroom.

He found he could move it around inside himself but nothing he did could pull it out. Draco just stood back and watched the entire time, waiting for him to give up. Harry felt like striking him, honestly. Draco just continued to watch him as he stood there trying his best to remain still, not wanting the plug to move around inside of him.

He continued to glare at the blond before the elf popped back in with a covered tray of food. The smells made Harry's mouth water. Draco directed the little elf to set up the silver covered platters on a small table that had popped up as well before motioning Harry over.

Harry walked slowly, feeling the uncomfortable fullness with every step, until he stood next to Draco who held out a chair for him. He honestly didn't think sitting was going to work but Draco pulled him over and helped him lower himself slowly until he was sitting in the chair. Luckily the thing was padded, but it still put pressure on the plug, preventing him from wiggling around to get more comfortable.

He sat stiffly, trying not to put pressure on his backside as he ate the rich food. The meal was rich and delicious, much better than he had ever tasted at Hogwarts or even from Mrs Weasley. No wonder Malfoy, Draco, was always complaining about Hogwarts not being up to his standards. When they were finished the food and dishes were cleared away and Draco stood and motioned for him to stand.

"You never answered when I asked where we were going?" he questioned cautiously.

"We are going to visit someone important. You know this. You will be safe, now come Harry, Mother and Father are waiting for us in the floo parlour."

Harry allowed Draco to wrap his arm around his waist and lead him from the room, each step causing the plug to move uncomfortably inside of him with each step. Half way there he couldn't take it anymore and Draco seeming to sense that lifted him up into his arms in a bridal hold and carried him the rest of the way.

The floo parlor was down on the first floor near the entrance hall and Lord and Lady Malfoy were waiting for them. While the others were dressed in lighter fabrics and summer robes his were heavy and thick, no doubt due to his small frame and constant chills. Lady Malfoy was in a gown and cloak that would make Lavender and Parvati green with envy and Lord Malfoy was dressed in fine robes as well. Lady Malfoy immediately began tutting and fussing over him when Draco sat him on his own feet, which made him flush with embarrassment.

Honestly, for how much the Malfoy's and the Weasley's hated each other, they were surprisingly alike.

"Are you ready Draco?" Lucius Malfoy questioned.

"Yes Father. Harry knows that if he behaves I will give him back some of his magic if he behaves while we are gone."

"I thought you were going to give it back before we left." Harry spoke up, angry about not having his magic. He wanted the throbbing to stop.

"I will give you back enough to take away the pain, but no more than that." Draco spoke placating as his long fingered hand reached for the thin chain around Harry's neck.

Harry couldn't hide his flinch, after all the last time Malfoy came near his neck he took his magic. He saw the flash of something, maybe regret or pain, before the taller blond wiped it away and with a wash of magic Harry was no longer in pain. He could feel that he didn't have enough to shift into his animagus form or use any magic, but at least the pain was gone.

He couldn't hold back the sigh of relief at the loss of pain which caused the Malfoys to smile at him and Lucius actually chuckled. It was creepy.

"Well Harry, Lucius is going to go through and you are going through with Draco. Now remember, you are perfectly safe, we won't allow anyone to bring you harm." Narcissa said as she patted at his hair and turned to motion her husband through the floo. Harry didn't hear the destination but soon enough the Malfoy Lord was swept away in the green fire and draco pulled him close and threw in his own floo powder. Ready or not he was pulled into the fire and swept away in a twirl of green.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ladythik's Original Author's Notes-**

So this chapter is very short, I am sorry about that but my muse is on the fritz. I hope that it is satisfactory though. I do want to offer this story up for adoption, I just can't seem to find the desire to finish it. So if you would like to adopt Dark Desires just let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Harry couldn't help stumbling as they came out of the floo but Draco's grip was tight and he didn't fall. He wasn't sure how he felt about being saved from landing on his face by Malfoy, but he didn't guess it could have been helped so he just ignored it.

Once Narcissa had spelled them clean, which made him hide a pout, he wanted to be able to spell himself clean after all, Lucius led them through the huge keep where they were. Harry took the time to look around at his surrounding and was amazed at what he saw. Unlike Malfoy manor with its smooth walls that looked like they had been modernized, the walls of this place were stone like at Hogwarts with a sort of old world charm.

The ceilings were fairly low like other castles and there were thick tapestries on the walls to help with insulation and there were small carved and animated snakes that were almost invisible that were slithering along, watching them. He could hear the barely audible words as they passed the message along.

"Must tell the Master of the keep, the lightning child and Veela king have arrived."

The message spread quickly, the little snakes zipping through the halls much faster than they were walking. That was when it hit him, he had already known in some abstract way, that they were taking him to see Voldemort, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Now he couldn't deny it as no one else could speak with snakes but for the two of them.

He could feel the fear begin to bubble inside him, mixing and twisting his emotions until they were almost palpable. He must have made some sort of noise as the Malfoys turned sharply to look at him and Draco held him close as though trying to prevent him from getting away. He knew his eyes were bright as he turned his accusing gaze on Draco.

"You've brought me to Voldemort." his voice was quiet, wispy, but seemed to strike Draco physically. Narcissa took over then, speaking calming

"Harry, sweetheart. The Dark Lord will not hurt you. You are safe with us. You are Draco's mate which makes you family. Veela are very protective of their mates and would never willingly lead them into danger."

"He has been trying to kill me since I was a child and you think that just because I am supposedly Draco's mate he will stop now?" his tone was higher than normal and he couldn't help the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped him.

"Harry you are safe, I as Lord Malfoy swear it. If necessary I would give my life for yours." Lucius said as he stepped closer.

"Now come, we are wasting time." the elder blond turned and began stalking down the corridors and as much as he would rather run the other way he was forced to follow. After a couple of hallways the plug began rubbing uncomfortably on that pleasure spot in him and Draco simply smirked and lifted him into his arms like a bride being carried across a threshold. It was embarrassing, especially when they passed others in the winding hallways.

The next few moments were spent in silence, the only sound was the occasional whisper from behind closed doors and the light sound of the Malfoy's footsteps across the flagstone floor. All too soon in his opinion, they reached a set of heavy oak doors that led into what looked like a large study. There were a handful of important looking wizards leaning over what looked like building plans who looked up at their entrance.

One of the men moved to roll up the plans when his eyes caught Harry but another of them stopped him. The man who stopped him was hauntingly familiar with his smooth black hair and crimson eyes. His features were aristocratic and powerful and he could even be called beautiful because handsome just wasn't enough of a description. Even though he was older than his sixteen year old journal self, this man was obviously Tom Riddle, better known as Voldermort.

Harry wondered how the man had regained his looks, after all he had looked like some sort of naga after the ritual to give him a body back. He had a moment to realize that his scar wasn't burning before the dark lord spoke.

"Harry Potter, welcome to castle Slytherin. I trust you are feeling better after the ordeal from the beginning of your bond."

The tone was polite and curious, no hostility which confused him. He decided it was best not to speak and simply nodded to the man as he walked towards them.

"Wonderful. Now Harry, I am certain you are confused so let me clear a few things up for you. I no longer desire your death. The reason I came after you in the first place was because of a prophecy. I will not bother you with the details but it basically stated that either you or Neville Longbottom would defeat me. I decided to stop you before you had a chance. I found out recently that the prophecy was a fake planted by Albus Dumbledore, therefore, you are no danger to me and do not need to die. When young Malfoy came to me with the news that you are his mate I saw a way around having to deal with you. None of my people will attack you, so long as you do not attack first. Do you have any questions."

Harry knew he should probably respond but this was just to strange to be real. He must be dreaming or something because Voldemort would never just ignore him, not after everything he had done to thwart the man. He reached a hand up to rub at his scar, a habit from when Voldemort had made it hurt with his close proximity or anger.

"Ah, yes. Your scar most likely no longer hurts correct. That is because the healer found the reason behind it. Apparently it housed massive amounts of residual dark magic from that night years ago. It is the reason you were able to speak parseltongue among a few other things. The protection your mother cast would fight back when I was near, causing the pain. The healer was able to break down the protective magic enough for the dark magic to blend with your core. Now that the protective magic has nothing to fight, it no longer hurts."

As much as he wanted to argue it sounded plausible. He nodded in response, showing he understood but still not talking. The man must have realized he would get nothing more as he turned to Lucius and Narcissa. Draco carried him over to sit in an over stuffed chair before joining the others in their discussion.

Harry just watched in all in shock, his knees drawn up to his chest as they openly plotted an attack on several high ranking light figures in the ministry. They were discussing the attack on Amelia Bones when someone else came in through the doors. Harry turned only to see fury cross the face of Peter Pettigrew before the rat lifted his wand and all Harry knew was pain.

**Draco's pov**

My little mate had done well so far. He had held his tongue when the dark lord spoke with him and even now, while they were discussing the attacks right in front of him Harry was still just being quiet and staying in his seat. They had just started discussing the attack on Madam Bones when a scream of pain sounded through the room.

He turned swiftly along with everyone else and fury forced his change from wizard to veela. His claws replaced his fingers and his teeth turned to fangs while silver feather covered wings burst from his back as a shriek of fury escaped him at seeing Pettigrew holding his mate under the cruciatus curse. He didn't hold back, throwing himself at the fat wizard and with a swipe of his claw the useless fool was missing his wand arm at the elbow. He didn't stop there, one look at his mate who was shaking from the after affects of the curse and he was furious all over again. It took two more swipes of his claws before Pettigrew lay dead on the floor, his insides spilling out through the huge slice in his stomach. He transformed back and rushed to lift Harry and hold him close, crooning to him to help him calm.

"Hush pet, I have you."

Harry was crying and shaking and everyone else surrounded them and Draco held him tightly, rocking him in his lap.

"Pet breath, just breath. He can't hurt you anymore. I have you, no one will hurt you again. Just breath Harry, breath with me."

"You said I wouldn't get hurt, you promised." Harry stuttered out.

Draco's heart broke at the accusation in Harry's voice. He had failed his mate. One of the others passed him a bottle of a bright red potion, the cruciatus relief, which he gratefully accepted. Once it was uncorked he had only to get Harry to drink it.

"Pet open your mouth for me, you need to drink thins it will help you feel better." he cooed.

Harry was obviously not in the mood to cooperate though as he clamped his mouth tightly, refusing to open in and weakly tried breaking free. Draco held him tighly and with his fathers help he forced the potion down Harry causing the smaller male to drift off due to the strong pain potion. He turned glowing silver eyes on those surrounding him until they came to rest on his father and the dark lord.

"I must apologize Draconis, I had no idea Pettigrew had the power or skill to dare attack your mate."

With a casual flick of his wand the man vanished the corpse and removed all traces of the blood from the room. His father moved to help him stand, making sure not to jostle Harry who laid asleep in his arms.

"Let us get you home my son." the older blond said.

"Yes, Harry needs to rest. Forgive me my lord but my mate needs me more than you at the moment." he nodded his head at the dark lord and with barely a thought he turned and swept rfom the room at a furious pace.

Two minutes later he was back at Malfoy manor and carrying his tiny mate up to his room. He changed Harry out of his robes and removed the plug before placing the small male under the covers in the huge bed and sitting back to watch over him for the night.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitmistress' A/N:** Alright I must say right now that this will become (cause its how I write) a flangst! That's right fluff and angst not a type of steak lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Harry woke slowly, groggily looking around to see where he would wake up this time. Surprisingly he found himself back in the room he had shared with Draco. He pushed his tired and slightly sore body up off the bed, but before his feet could touch the ground, a voice interrupted.

"Harry, my Dear, I'm glad to see you awake." Narcissa's sweet voice washed over Harry-who attempted to look like an owl, turning his head 180 to see her coming out of the bathroom.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked, his voice scratchy. For some reason he felt less need to be on guard around Narcissa.

"You slept the whole night sweetheart. It's nine in the morning. Oh and before I forget, Draco will be back soon. He had to go to a…meeting this morning," she said sweetly, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"He had to see the Da-Voldemort, didn't he?" Harry asked, hanging his head. He may not feel overly threatened but he knew there was still a possibility that one of them could curse him at any time.

"No actually he is meeting with your godfathers right now."

Harry instantly jumped from the bed, ignoring the ache in his body, especially between his legs where a plug had been the night before.

"Sirius and Remus are here? NOW?" Harry asked frantically, hurrying to the closet to change…from…nothing. He was standing in front of Lady Malfoy in nothing but his birthday suit! Harry quickly covered himself before dashing into the closet.

"Harry," Narcissa called gently from the door of the closet, trying hard not let her laughter be heard. "Normally we clean ourselves before dressing in new clothes."

"But I didn't do anything yesterday so what's the point?"

Narcissa just shook her head-oh how much they needed to teach the boy.

"You are still dirty from being on the floor, as involuntary as that was. Come now, I'll show you the bathroom." Narcissa started forward but stopped when Harry didn't move from between the rows of clothes.

"I know where the bathroom is," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Yes but to start the shower you need your magic, and as yours is bound I must start it. And Harry, dear, I do have a son and a husband, I'm not new to or affected by seeing my son-in-law naked. I mean I have seen them big and small, all ages and all stages, you may come out." Harry blushed harder, from anger or from shame he wasn't quite sure. As he came out with a cloak wrapped around his form, he slowly and skittishly made his way to the bathroom, making sure to stay a fair distance away from Mrs. Malfoy.

"Why can't I have a bath?" Harry wondered when Narcissa turned the shower on, by waving her hand in an elaborate way that Harry knew he wouldn't be able to memorize, not that he needed to as he was going to get out of here in the next hour if it killed him.

"Because, Draco's not here and it would be easy for you to harm yourself. As it is, you won't be able to do many things while in the shower as you would normally be able to." Narcissa explained gently, not wanting Harry to become upset. His health still wasn't good enough to be in a blind panic, especially with the cruciatus putting him back in his healing.

Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say. When Narcissa left, Harry quickly disrobed and ran for the shower in an attempt to hide in the curtain of water. Grabbing some soap and a flannel, Harry scrubbed his body. He didn't want to remember Draco caressing his legs in an attempt to calm him, and he _really_ didn't want to remember the reason Draco had needed to calm him. At that thought Harry reached behind himself and started to scrub-hard.

Harry really didn't think about it until he felt shock of pain shoot through his hand and neck. Apparently Draco forbid Harry from scrubbing himself too roughly, and there was only one reason Harry could think of to do this: so Draco could do the damage later himself. Harry quickly finished up, not wanting to feel the shock of the collar again in case it thought (like a collar could think) he was going to hurt himself again. He towelled himself off before once again wrapping the robe around himself.

Harry was surprised to see Draco sitting at the table with breakfast in front of him when he came out of the bathroom. Draco was staring right at Harry as he walked out and motioned for him to sit on the bed, as he himself rose and walked over.

"Stay away from me!" Harry growled, backing up till he was back in the bathroom.

"Pet, I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you."

"That's what you said last time and I got the cruciatus cast on me."

Draco's heart broke all over again at the accusation in Harry's voice. "I promise you that will never happen again. Pettigrew's dead, he can't harm you."

"Now Sirius will never be proven to be innocent, he'll have to be on the run forever," Harry whispered. He could feel his throat itch and his eyes burn as his last hope of living a normal life with his godfathers was shattered.

"If he joins the Dark Lord he will not have to worry. Soon the Dark Lord will take over the ministry then there will be no problems. Judging by the way the conversation was going, I believe that they will join." Draco had to grab Harry as he tried to run past him heading for the door.

"They would never! They won't! Stop touching me!" Harry panicked. If Harry had been paying attention he would have felt his magic stir at his panic and start to seep out around him. Draco on the other hand did notice it. He would have to talk to his father about this, as soon as he calmed his mate.

"Shh, if you calm down and stop fighting me I'll take you to your godfathers and you can see for yourself that they may join. But you have to promise to stay calm, you're still not well enough to be in this state." Draco honestly worried about his mate. He was still thin even with the potions they placed in his food and drinks, and how much he was sleeping couldn't be healthy. For now he would have to ignore it.

Seeing no other way out of the room as he knew it to still be locked, Harry nodded, forcing the tears back down-he could cry later when he was safe in Sirius's arms. When Harry was somewhat calm he realised he was laying on the bed with Draco holding up his legs and once again casting a spell which left that odd emptiness in him, then a slick and cold liquid filled his most private area, which was quickly becoming not so private. Next Harry could feel the small plug being pressed into his entrance. Harry started to squirm, attempting to get away from Draco and the evil plug of discomfort.

Draco tried to sooth him but soon realised it wasn't going to work and once again put him in a state of paralysis. Harry whimpered, if he had a choice he was never letting Draco come near him again. Sadly at this point he didn't think he really had much choice. Once the plug was in, Draco turned and walked to the closet, which Harry could just see from where he lay on the bed. Harry could hear clothes being moved and pulled before being put back. It relaxed him some knowing Draco was looking for an outfit and not another, bigger plug.

When Draco came back into view he had a black cloak draped over his arm, Harry could just see a silver button, and black pant legs hanging down too. Draco just threw the clothes on the bed before coming back to Harry and stroking his thighs.

"This would be easier if you just cooperated," Draco whispered, sliding on underwear Harry was sure were female underwear. Then Draco was wrestling with Harry's pants which were black with grey trimming and silver zippers-two on the left leg and one on the right leg. Once they were on, Harry was sat up, his feet barely touching the ground, as Draco slipped the solid dark red shirt over Harry's arms and head. When Harry was dressed to Draco's satisfaction, Draco released the spell, allowing Harry to stand.

"Like I would ever make this easy for you," Harry snarled. He saw the flicker of something in Draco's eyes but ignored it, he wanted to see his godfathers.

"Fine whatever, just hold still for another minute," Draco demanded as he slipped a black cloth Harry hadn't seen over Harry's eyes-what Harry didn't _feel _was Draco sliding his finger over the necklace-and tied it tightly, swatting Harry's hands away when he tried to pull it off.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's just till we get there, that way if you ever do find a way to get out of this room you can't escape as easily. I don't want to lose you," Draco whispered, scooping Harry up.

"Hey, I can walk you tosser." Harry struggled, pushing against Draco's chest, but still he held firm and surprisingly Harry didn't even manage to gain an inch. After a few minutes Harry gave up and laid limply in Draco's arms.

"…and what if it doesn't ha-Harry, Draco." Harry struggled anew when Remus voice reached his ears.

"Harry, calm down please." Draco whispered, tightening his hold on Harry. He didn't want to let him go, but he had to when he was sure that Harry was going to hurt one of them. Instantly Harry ripped off the blindfold, seeing Sirius and Remus, Harry couldn't help it and ran to his godfathers.

Or he would have if the collar wouldn't have shocked him hard enough to bring him to his knees, a cry ripping from his throat, and tears sprung to his eyes. Instantly Draco was wrapped around him and cooing softly in an attempt to calm Harry.

Instead of accepting the comfort Harry pushed against him, his hands shaking from the shock that was still going through him and from the anger coursing through him even stronger than the shock.

"You arse! You bloody, son of a troll arse! You have to take everything from me don't you? Are you bloody happy now?" Harry couldn't help it-he cried, the tears silently running down his face, without the sobs to accompany them.

Not ten steps from them, Sirius had stood up wishing to comfort his pained godchild, but Narcissa was there in the same instant holding his arms.

"Calm down. If you rush over you'll only hurt him more. Draco obviously doesn't trust either of you yet. Just calm down," Narcissa warned both the men. Remus obviously didn't need the warning as he also grabbed onto Sirius' arm and pulled him down onto the couch. Looking over, she saw Lucius kneeling beside Draco whispering what she could only assume was advice to Draco, who at the current time was half wrestling with Harry to keep him wrapped in his arms and away from his godfathers in an attempt to save him from another shook.

Lucius nodded and Draco let Harry go, but instead of attempting to go to his godfathers like everyone assumed he would, Harry crab-walked till he hit the corner of the room where he huddled into himself, crying harshly, his sobs heavy enough to rack his body and cut his breath off.

Harry didn't think he could take it anymore. He had no control, he couldn't touch his cloak, he couldn't start his own baths, he couldn't walk anywhere without someone allowing him to, he couldn't have his magic or his wand and now he couldn't even touch his godfathers. He had no control of anything in his life and it made his stomach churn at the thought. He was the one used to creating the plans and having everyone looking up to him but not really caring about him, so this new-thing with Draco was driving him nuts.

'_Now to figure a way out,' _Harry thought.

"Bambi, why not come back over here?" Sirius' voice startled Harry from his dark thoughts.

"It's not like I can sit with you," was his mumbled reply.

"True but you'll be warmer and more comfortable. Come on Bambi, I rather see your face than just have to watch you huddle in a corner." Sirius tried to get Harry to come over as he had stopped crying but was now shaking from the cold of the floor.

_'Ok so maybe someone has always cared for me,'_ Harry thought. Harry nodded, and attempted to stand, but the ache he had felt when he woke had apparently settled solely in his knees and the plug pressed in painfully to his inner walls, keeping him on the floor. Sighing, Harry dropped his head to his knees, fighting back another wave of helpless tears.

When Harry looked up, Draco was standing over him holding out both his hands. Harry dearly wanted to slap them away and force his body to do as _he_ commanded but realised two things, the first being he was already tired so his body was probably not going to cooperate and the second being that even if he did he would either rip his insides with the plug (or so he thought) or crash into Draco, neither of which he was willing to deal with. Sighing again, Harry grasped Draco's hands and almost instantly he was on his feet, pulled completely off the floor from Draco's strength alone.

Draco hated this. He wanted his little mate to trust him with the decisions he made, but when Harry convulsed from the shocks he wanted to give in, take the collar off him and let him get his hugs from his godfathers before snatching Harry back to cuddle him close to his chest. When his father whispered to him to let Harry go Draco wanted to slap him. No way was Draco letting his mate go when he was angry and upset and crying even if the emotions were all caused by him. Finally, when he did Harry crawled away from them all, hiding in a corner of the room, and again Draco wanted to clutch him to his chest but a hand on his arm stopped him from going to his mate. Draco turned to his father and hissed lightly.

"Sometimes mates need space Draco, leave him be."

Draco huffed but sat back on to the couch with Lucius. As everyone started to discuss Sirius and Remus possibly joining Voldemort and how that would truly free them, Draco focused on the wave of emotion going off his little mate. When the mutt spoke Draco came back to the conversation and Draco wanted to snarl as the mutt got his mate to want to come back over.

Draco frowned when his little one didn't come over even though his emotions clearly showed he wanted to. Focusing fully on Harry's body he realised his mate couldn't get up. Smirking lightly Draco went over to his mate and offered his hands, which Harry was clearly trying to crush when he grasped them. But Draco wanted to laugh at his face when he pulled Harry up easily, which reminded him of just how light Harry was. Now that he thought of it, the food had been untouched when he had got Harry from the room.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist he led them back to the couch and placed him farthest from his godfathers along with his own father and King. Lucius smiled at that but said nothing. Everyone was slightly surprised when Draco called a house elf and ordered Harry, specifically, some food-a rich stew to be precise.

"Cub, why did you go to the corner?" Remus prodded.

"'Cause I'm safe in corners. I can see everyone who comes and no one can sneak up on my back," Harry explained, attempting to keep his voice from quivering, from a dry throat and memories.

"But you also trap yourself. If they get close enough they can pin you."

"Yeah, but then I get a point blank range shot at them."

Remus smiled and shook his head, happy that his honorary godson had so much sense.

"Um, is it true? Are you guys joining the dark side?" Harry whispered, making the smile fall from Remus' face and Sirius look over, sadness darkening his handsome face. Seeing this Harry could feel the anger roll in his stomach, along with the burn of tears in his throat.

"How _could_ you? You said we would fight him and then be able to live happily! You didn't mean any of it did you? You didn't care, you have never cared!" Harry's breath was coming in short sharp gasps and surprising to everyone, Harry's magic was leaking out around him, sending bolts in every direction, exploding a vase and part of the fireplace.

"Seal his magic Draco before he hurts himself!" Lucius demanded, cradling Narcissa close to him as if to protect her from the bolts. Draco looked horrified at once again stealing Harry's magic-that is until a bolt shot between them, singeing the top of his hand. Quickly reaching up to Harry's neck, he touched the necklace and once again Harry's scream filled the room. It sounded even more sad and terrified to Draco than it had been the first time he had taken his magic.

Harry could feel it, he could feel his magic coming around him, as he got madder at his supposed godfathers, how could they betray him like this? They were supposed to rescue him and take him away from Malfoy. So he released his all, allowing it to shoot everywhere and anywhere.

He was thrilled he had beaten the collar. His magic was out and yet he felt empty again. He wanted to leave, to cry, to beat something and kill Vold-That thought was cut short as Draco once again took his magic, suffocating him. This time it hurt far more than it had the first time. He screamed and tears ran down his cheeks and he clawed at his throat in an attempt to open his airway, knowing he couldn't get the collar off.

Harry was still gripping it as he passed out, collapsing into Draco's lap. Draco cuddled Harry close to his chest, protecting his little mate from the world.

"I didn't expect him to be that powerful." Draco, and most of the audience turned to the new voice. There in the door frame stood Healer Braithwhight, smiling calmly at everyone.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, growling lightly at the new person.

"Well, I figured that allowing him some magic would be alright considering it would be only what a squib can access. What I did not take into account was that Harry is more powerful than most so even at squib level to Harry, he is still accessing what most would consider a weak wizard." Braithwhight explained. Most of everyone in range was shocked to say the least, but Draco almost preened at the knowledge. He knew his little mate was powerful, and now he was all Draco's.

"So will his magic being restrained so much end up hurting him?" Remus whispered, hoping his adopted godson would accept the bond soon; it hurt him knowing Harry was in pain.

"I stand by my earlier statement; it will feel somewhat painful for him but nothing unbearable and certainly nothing that will do actual harm. He will feel pain but it is not actual pain, it's mostly his body telling him he's missing something-similar to phantom limb syndrome."

Remus nodded and grabbed Sirius hand to comfort himself. Lucius, who had released Narcissa, stood to greet the man.

One of the smaller house-elves choose this exact moment to pop back with a tray of stew and fresh bread, a goblet of pumpkin juice teetering on the edge.

"Sorry sirs, Toffy meant no harm!" Quickly the little elf scurried over to Draco where she sat the tray down and popped away. Draco blinked, for a moment forgetting that he had ordered food for Harry.

"Is there a way to wake him? He hasn't eaten today." Draco's eyes never left Harry. Even in his sleep Harry looked to be in pain.

"Possibly," Braithwhight said. Walking over, he knelt in front of Draco and Harry, but paused with his hand hovering over Harry. Looking up, Braithwhight made sure that he had permission from Draco. There was no need to anger a Veela, especially the Prince. When Draco nodded, Braithwhight placed his hand over Harry's head, casting a gentle mind-prodding spell.

"_Come on Harry wake up, Draco would like you to eat. Not to mention I, myself would like you to eat as it will help you gain some weight. You are very underweight_." Braithwhight continued on, rambling about Harry's weight and other medical problems that they had fixed.

Harry gave a whine that sounded like a pout, as his eyes strained to open. He only woke to silence Braithwhight. Squinting up Harry frowned; Draco was leaning over him, stroking his hair back out of his eyes. Harry squirmed lightly, not really wanting to get up out of Draco's arms but he did want the pain to go away. Whatever it was, was stabbing him in the back.

Draco smiled lightly as Harry didn't immediately jump out of his arms and scramble away like last time. If anything Harry seemed to curl farther into Draco's chest. Draco noticed that Harry wasn't curling into himself so much as he was trying to get off his back, for his braid was trapped under him. In an attempt to help him in hopes that it would lessen Harry's hate for him-as he was sure that after Harry realised he could no longer use his magic until he accepted the mating he was going to be hated-Draco lightly tugged Harry's braid till it lay across and over Draco's leg, just brushing the floor.

Harry had risen slightly to allow his braid to be tugged out without it pulling on his scalp but flopped back down as soon as it was pulled free. Without the tight knot digging into his back Harry realised it wasn't just his back that was in pain but his whole gut. Just like it had been when Draco… sealed his… powers. Before Draco could react Harry was once again flying from his lap.

"How could you? You're destroying my life! Give me my magic back!" Harry screamed, slowly backing up. Braithwhight caught Harry before he could go any farther from his mate.

"Harry calm down. Deep breaths, maybe we should teach you meditation."

"Don't bother Remus already tried teaching him that. Harry couldn't get it down, he kept getting distracted," Sirius said almost mockingly. Harry turned in Braithwhight's arms to glare at Sirius.

To Draco it looked like Braithwhight was hugging his mate. He had given permission to touch his mates head to awaken him not to hug him! Draco stood ready to attack when Braithwhight saw him and released Harry as if he had been scolded.

_No one touches my little mate. My beloved,_ Draco growled in his mind. Lucius stood, placing a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Calm down Dragon, he was just trying to keep Harry from getting hurt again. He was heading straight for his godparents. Do you want him to be shocked again?" Lucius whispered. He was hoping Draco would calm down, he had spilt enough blood as was.

Hearing that his mate was stopped from being hurt made Draco stop growling but it didn't make him any less angry.

"Draco, didn't you want Harry to eat or is the stew here for decoration?" Remus attempted, hoping his godson wasn't going to be ripped from the room. They had barely seen their pup.

Still growling, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt collar and pulled him back on to the couch, placing the bowl of stew into Harry's lap. Draco gave a stern look and Harry started to eat. Harry already felt like he was knee deep in hell, and he didn't want to make the man imprisoning him to angry-that could make his 'stay' even worse. While Harry ate, everyone went back to discussing Sirius and Remus joining the Dark Lord.

"So you're saying that he's trying to _free_ the different creatures while restricting the wizard and muggle world?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly. Creatures will be able to obtain jobs much easier and the muggle's will not be the wiser. Also with the ministry out of the way you no longer have to fight to be free as Pettigrew is dead. Draco killed him," Narcissa supplied happily. She was glad that her son was so protective and that her cousin was safe, but she was a little saddened that her little Drake had taken a life and became tainted, even if it was in protection of his mate.

"I see. Well then how do we go about joining? I doubt that the Dark Lord will allow us to just waltz in, and ask for a place among his ranks," Sirius asked.

"You can always be introduced by Draco and myself. As the king of a race which holds much sway in this war, you would be better off. As a bonus you are less likely to be cursed the moment you come through the doors," Lucius suggested, honestly hoping to give his wife back her cousin-along with adding two major players to their side of the war.

Sirius and Remus shared a look before nodding. The conversation went on between everyone but Harry, talking about how to get the two among the ranks while keeping them in Dumbledore's favour so they could gain information and put a swift end to the war.

Harry tuned out after this, not caring anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to change anyone's mind and if he tried Draco would most likely just shove him back into their room. As it was he could clearly see his godfathers and his belly was now full and as much as he hated to say it he did feel safe with Draco's arm wrapped around him, not to mention if he didn't move overly so then the plug in his rear didn't shift and he could almost forget about it, so Harry gave up trying to stay awake and fell into dreamland.

It had been almost two weeks since the meeting with his godfathers and Harry had seen them plenty. They were always coming in and out of the house, usually only stopping long enough to have a short lunch or tea. Harry never really got to talk to them and Draco still didn't allow him to go near them but he knew they were alive.

Just as they knew he was, and they could clearly see Harry gaining weight on his slight frame. They still questioned why he limped. Even though they saw him every day they had only seen it twice, but seeing as he was a veela's mate they really didn't have to think hard on why he was limping. Today would make it thrice.

"Harry, over the bed." Draco walked into the room, ordering his mate to do as he wished. Harry had stopped fighting only last week after Draco has taken a paddle to his arse after he had got fed up with having to freeze Harry. Not to mention Harry felt less and less strength every day. He just didn't have the energy to fight Draco. Draco wanted his mate to do as he asked. not have to force the poor boy into it every time, it just didn't feel right when he forced Harry.

Harry sighed and placed down his book he had been reading. Draco still kept him mostly locked in their rooms, not trusting Harry to wander just yet, so Harry had taken up reading. Now he just dragged himself over to the bed, falling to kneel beside it before he slowly raised himself so his torso was over the edge, leaving his knees on the floor and his butt in the air. He didn't wear clothes all that often, mainly because he hated to go into the closet and see his father's cloak hanging there taunting him. Usually a house coat or blanket was wrapped around him so when Draco burst in-just as he had done today-Harry could just drop it and present himself.

He was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea of being Draco's mate, even if he still hated not having his magic and that Draco filled his butt every day with some toy. Draco treated him well, always making sure he was eating or that he was warm, and Draco made sure Harry had anything he wanted, so long as it wasn't his cloak.

Draco smiled slightly. This was where his submissive belonged, his veela purred. Obeying him, under him, Draco couldn't help but reach out and stroke Harry's back.

"How are you feeling today, my little mate?" Draco knew Harry hadn't been feeling well for the last few days, and his heated skin just proved how unwell Harry was.

"Fine." Harry hated talking while he was face down over the bed, it just felt so awkward.

"You're a horrible liar. I'll have Braithwhight check on you after I'm done. Just a warning I am going to the next size."

"Don't you mean _I'm_ going up to the next size? You're not the one with something up his ass," Harry said, he wished he could have sounded harsher but even to himself it sounded tired and meek. Draco chuckled lightly patting Harry on his lower back.

"Stay here, I'll be right back with your new plug." Harry didn't move, he didn't care to anymore. When he got more energy he was going to make Draco regret touching him.

Draco came back in moments, to see Harry shivering slightly. As he walked by the coach Draco grabbed the blanket off the back, tucking it around Harry's body leaving his butt exposed. Draco lifted Harry's butt a little higher, gently smoothing his hand over Harry's thighs. Harry took a deep breath knowing exactly what was coming next. Draco slowly pushed the new plug in. Even though it was a size up it was still smaller than him. He wanted Harry to feel him but not so much that it hurt his little mate, and oh how little he was. After it was inserted fully Draco let Harry get accustomed to it before making him sit up. A few moments later Draco helped Harry to sit up.

"Are you ready to eat? You should at least get some energy from it, before Braithwhight sees you." Draco asked. He didn't want to force his little mate but he was not eating large enough amounts. His little mate was getting to be even more little then was needed, or healthy.

Harry barely had the energy to open his eyes anymore (he was glad he didn't fight Draco over the plug-he probably would have passed out), not to mention he didn't have any appetite anymore, but he nodded all the same. He wasn't stupid, he knew Draco was trying to take care of him but he just didn't care.

Draco picked him up, which he was slowly becoming accustomed to-he didn't like it but he accepted it-and carried him to the sitting room. A cherry wood table had been set for breakfast, with pancakes and fruit, with juices and milk, and all types of toppings for the pancakes; whip cream, maple syrup, butter, blueberry syrup and even chocolate sauce. (What better way to get energy then a sugar rush? ;)

Harry smiled a little before closing his eyes. Draco didn't even have time to get to the table before Harry was asleep.

"Harry?" Draco bounced Harry lightly to see if he could wake him but Harry didn't even twitch. Squeezing Harry's side a little harder than a tickle, hoping it would wake Harry as he found Harry's side to be extremely ticklish, but there was nothing. Harry didn't squirm, didn't twitch, didn't even move his eyes.

"Harry, come on wake up." Again nothing. Turning around Draco went right back to the bed and laid Harry down before marching to the fire place, throwing in a little Floo powder before sticking his head in.

"Braithwhight, are you there?"

"Hello Draco," came the soft chuckling voice.

"I need you to check on Harry. He hasn't been feeling well and just now I was carrying him to the table and he passed out."

Braithwhight looked perplexed for a moment before asking to come through which of course Draco allowed. "Has he been outside at all?" Braithwhight asked. Harry looked abnormally pale even for an ill person.

"No-I didn't want him trying to run away. It's easy to lose some in these grounds," Draco admitted shamefully. It's not that he didn't want Harry to go outside, he just didn't want to lose him, but he also hated that Harry had lost his tan. Draco loved Harry's tan.

"Well once he's better you had better take him outside, just keep a close eye on him," Braithwhight said before turning to Harry. After a few swishes of his wand he turned back to Draco, who hovered close to the bed.

"It's most curious; his body is reacting to not having access to his magic. I have never seen something like this. Only your mate Draco."

"So how do I fix it without allowing him to have his magic? I still don't trust him to not hurt people or himself with it." Draco asked petting back Harry's fringe.

"Well you could always put some of your magic into him. But a word of warning, you are a magical creature Draco-if you give him too much of your own magic you yourself will become ill and then you will be of no use to your mate." With that Braithwhight went back to the meeting he had been removed from-good thing the dark lord saw benefit in the boy.

When Braithwhight was gone, Draco did exactly as he had said, and did so for the next week.

He would wrap the blanket around Harry's petite form and bring Harry outside to the garden where he sat on a bench with Harry's head cradled in his lap. Harry would be swaddled in the blanket with the ends tucked up to his knees keeping him warm, and just to make sure he _stayed_ warm Draco would wrap the ends under Harry making Harry look like a giant burrito, but at least he had two layers on his back to keep him warm from the cold stone of the bench.

As Saturday rolled in Draco once again brought Harry out to the garden, wrapped in a fur blanket per usual, and sat down on the typical bench with Harry's head still on his lap. Harry had gained more colour and more energy but he lost it as fast as it was gained. Draco had tried to go every other day at first but it had left Harry with little energy and no colour. Now he fed Harry energy at least twice a day, leaving Draco with a pale, almost grey complexion.

"Draco, why do you always bring me out here?" Harry asked, nuzzling into Draco's lap. He had to admit he was comfortable. Draco always pet his hair in a way that Harry thought of as how a mother would sooth their child, and it always made him sleepy.

"I like when you have that lovely tan. It looks bad when we are both so pale," Draco answered tiredly, giving his magic to Harry really did tire him out. They were quiet for some time, each lost in their own little worlds.

"Draco, when are we going back to Hogwarts? _Are_ we going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked gently-he really didn't need an angry Draco on his hands.

"When you accept this mating. We've been through this before Harry. You can only go back when you get your magic back and you only get your magic back when you accept the mating. Can you imagine doing charms without magic? It would be quite funny." Draco chuckled, he could just see his mate having his known tantrum. He would probably end up punching something since he can't hex them.

Harry wanted to punch something now. Instead he reached down and picked up a fallen bloom. Maybe since he had Draco's magic he could perform some magic? Focusing on the flower, Harry tried to get it to open it's peddles. He had done this many times in the gardens at the Durley's making their...his...garden the best on the street as it stayed alive the longest.

Harry tried and pushed the foreign magic that was Draco's to do as he wanted. He could feel it pushing through his body, down his arm, and into his fingers working to the very tips where it collected, waiting for him to give it a command. Finally giving in, Harry sent it to the flower only to have the magic backlash, whipping back to his core to be re-absorbed by his own magic. It left behind an ache that Harry had never felt with his own magic. It had soothed him on its way to his fingers but the return was harsh. Looking down at the flower Harry saw it was curled in on itself, more so then it had before Harry had tried. Sighing he let it drop back to the ground.

Draco had watched everything Harry had done. He could feel Harry trying to move his (Draco's) magic to his hand so he could do something to the flower. He watched as Harry's fingers twitched as if they had been shocked before he felt his own magic travel right back through Harry to crash into his own core. The whiplash of magic, Draco realised. He was just about to comfort Harry when his name was called.

"Draconis, did you forget about the meeting?" Lucius demanded from the door to the house. Draco wanted to swear, he had indeed forgotten all about the meeting.

"Sorry Father, I was just giving Harry some magic. Shall we go?" Draco was happy that for once he had dressed Harry before wrapping the blanket around him. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he watched Draco gather Harry up before setting him on his feet and walking over to him.

"Do you mind doing it Father?" Draco asked quietly. He didn't want to admit that he felt weak but in reality he was about ready to collapse. Braithwhight hadn't been kidding about giving too much magic to Harry, it really did leave him in a bad position.

Lucius nodded, clasping Draco on the shoulder and wrapping his hand around his son-in-laws skinny wrist before apparating.

It was the oddest apparation Harry had every felt. It started as the usual tug behind his navel, but ended in a way that was not usual, as he felt as if he was floating down to the earth.

"Draco you know he's not allowed into the meeting," Lucius reminded his son softly. Draco nodded and looked around the white and gold hall. It had large arches and golden benches delicately carved from the stone but the combination made the benches look like as if they were made only of fragile metal between the arches.

He spotted someone sitting on one of the delicately carved benches-not just anyone but someone he could trust to care for his mate while he was absent (for a short period of time). Draco made a b-line for that person and the bench.

"Bill Weasley, pleasure to see you," Draco said formally, holding his mate back behind him, still not overly trusting anyone near his mate, but being a mate of a well-known veela family did help to calm him, some.

"Ah Prince. How are you today?"

"Running late," Lucius hissed from behind Harry and Draco. Bill couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Good morning King. What can I do for you both."

"Watch Harry," Lucius said for Draco pulling Harry out from behind Draco and placing him gently down on the bench beside Bill, as soon as that was done he grabbed Draco and dragged him to a set of double doors dropping his arm before proudly walking in.

"Well they are certainly an interesting sight. So what's with the blanket?"


End file.
